Four Swords
by RichaCo
Summary: Gannondorf breaks out of the Sacred Realm! and to make matters worse, he is five times as powerful. Link must stop him but he is going to need some help. ZeldaInuyashaRoroni kenchinfinal fantasy 9 crossover. Final chap up.
1. Default Chapter

Note: yay! My second fic! For all parties concerned, this is my first Zelda fic. My first one was an Inuyasha fic. I am feeling a little braver now so feel free to flame me. I will simply use them to roast marshmallows.  
  
Another Note: In this fic, Link is 17 again, this time by normal aging. Everyone knows that he is the hero of time. Gannondorf is still trapped in the sacred realm. This is just to avoid confusion.  
FOUR SWORDS  
  
Chapter 1:Evil Lives On  
  
Deep within the sacred realm, a deep rooted evil is scheming.  
  
"At last." Gannondorf said as he consentrated the energy in his hand into open space. "At long last, I have finally gathered enough energy to break free of this hellhole." He laughed maniacly.  
  
It had been seven long years since the final battle between Link and Gannon. Ever since then, Gannondorf had been gathering energy to create a portal that would allow him to break free of the sacred realm where he had been banished to by the six sages. Ever since that day, he had been floating in an eternity, plotting his revenge against Zelda and the accursed hero of time. Link  
  
Gannondorf calmly spoke as he continued to focus his energy, "I told you, hero of time, as long as the Triforce of power is on my hand, I am invincible. You failed to kill me seven years ago, a mistake that will prove fatal for you, you brat!"  
  
He started to surge even more energy into his hand. "After seven long years of waiting and gathering energy, I can finally return to Hyrule, a land that should have been mine from the start!"  
  
Then, he fired all the energy he had gathered in one colossal blast, shattering the barrier between the dimentions. He had to act fast. He knew that if he hesitated, the barrier would slowly repair itself. Swiftly, he flew through the already closing hole between worlds. He barely made it.  
  
"Yes." he whispered. "I am back. And this time nothing is going to stand in my way." He looked around. He was in the middle of the lost woods. Then, he realized something. He had energy left over from the blast. He could feel it coursing through his veins. Since he had been imprisoned, he had become five times as powerful. With this new power, he could easily summon enough monsters to take over the castle again.  
  
"And so, hero of time, round two begins."  
  
That said, he sped off eager to rebuild the hoards that were lost seven years ago.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Dear Link,  
  
I, princess Zelda, courteously request your presence at a special banquet to celebrate the anniversary of when you defeated Gannondorf. Please come.  
  
Yours truly, princess Zelda.  
  
Link's happiness increased as he read the note a second time. "Boy, it should has been a long time since I have seen Zelda." Link said. "I had better get going. The banquet is tomorrow and the sun is already high. I'll have to get some lodging at the castle village."  
  
Quickly, Link got all of his things ready for travel then mounted Epona and road away from Kakoriko village, where he had been living for the past seven years.  
  
Little did Link know that far away in the darkness, an old foe was finished assembling his leigions and was fast approaching the castle..  
  
So, what do you think? I am really going to try my best to make this fic as long as possible. Do not worry. The crossover-ness starts around chapter five or so. Please R/R. 


	2. party crashing

Note: Listen, all who will. Before I continue with this story, I find it only fair to warn you that my younger brother, who is insane, will be writing some fics that that will appear under my name. Like I said before, he is insane, so be cautious.  
Chapter 2: Party Crashing  
Link had just wandered into town a few minuets ago, and already, people were trying to get a look at the famous hero of time. Link never liked crowds, so he hurried as fast as he could to get into the inn for the night.  
  
As soon as he walked through the door, he was greeted by everyone in the inn. After about a half an hour of shaking everyone's hands, Link finally got to his room. "Well, that was thirsty work." He said. "But I guess I had better get used to it. I will probably be doing that all day tomorrow at the banquet." Link chuckled to himself as he crawled into the bed and started dreaming sweet dreams.  
  
Awhile away.  
  
***  
  
"Ssssire! We have made visual contact with Hyrule Field." Said a Stalfos knight.  
  
"Exellent." Said Gannondorf as he watched his army shuffle along. "We keep marching until we reach the castle."  
  
"But sir." Said the Stalfos knight, "wouldn't it be safer to make camp here for the night?" he asked.  
  
Gannondorf stared straight into the eyeless sockets of the hapless Stalfos. He picked up his servant by his jaw case and asked "Are you questioning me?"  
  
The Stalfos Fearfully looked into Ganondorf's cold, emotionless eyes and answered "Your servant dares not question you!"  
  
Ganondorf did not put him down. Instead, he lifted the Stalfos higher off the ground. "Good. I am going to make sure that it stays that way."  
  
Those were the last words the Stalfos ever heard before a giant energy blast enveloped him. Ganondorf simply lowered his hand and turned his head. All of his solders were staring at him in fear. "Let that be a lesson to the lot of you!" he shouted. "That is what will happen to any of you who question or displease me. Now, keep moving!"  
  
Not wanting to endure the wrath of their leader, the army quickly doubled it's pace.  
  
***  
  
Link awoke early the next morning. Gazing out the window in his room, he saw that it was still only about 7:30. He decided to leave early and avoid the rush of people that were invited. He quickly got dressed, packed his belongings, and mounted Epona.  
  
Not wishing to wake anyone this early in the morning, he told Epona to take her time. Link was eager to get to the castle and see Zelda again, but not if it meant that he would have to deal with complaints that he was disturbing the peace. He had gotten enough of them when he was a child to last him a lifetime.  
  
About ten minuets later, Link arrived at the palace gates. The guards let him in without a hassle after he showed them the invitation he had received. Link chuckled. He remembered how many times he had to sneak past them to get into the castle grounds when he was younger.  
  
Link strolled through the gardens, savoring the sweet smell of the cherry blossoms. Then, through the bushes, he spied Zelda. He watched her for a few minuets. She had grown over the past seven years. Link decided to let himself be known. He strolled into the small clearing that Zelda was in.  
  
Zelda looked up from the flowers she had been smelling. She noticed Link and stood up. She smiled. "It has been quite a long time, hasn't it, Link?" she asked, her voice sweeter than first honey.  
  
Link smiled and nodded. "I am sorry that I didn't visit, Zelda, But I have had quite a seven years." Zelda smiled knowingly. "Yes, your reputation preceeds you. You have become quite famous as the hero of time haven't you?"  
  
Link looked up at her and said "you don't know the half of it."  
  
Zelda giggled. "We should probably head inside." She said. "The other guests should be arriving very soon and I am sure that they are all very eager to meet you."  
  
Link groaned. Like he hadn't already shaken enough hands in town.  
  
***  
  
Ganondorf looked out into the distance the castle was in plain view now.  
  
"Soon." He said "Soon I will have my revenge on everyone who destroyed my legacy. Zelda, the sages, and that brat. Link."  
  
***  
  
It was now high noon and all the guests had arrived. Links morning had consisted of nothing but shaking hands, showing off the master sword, and retelling the tale of how he defeated Ganondorf and his more powerful form, Ganon.  
  
Link was extreamly grateful when Zelda announced that it was time to eat. Immediately, the banquet hall was packed with people all come for the banquet.  
  
Everyone was eating, drinking and being merry, when Link took this opportunity to sneak away upstairs. When he reached the hallway that lead to the balcony, he was surprised to see Zelda sitting on the couch halfway down the hallway.  
  
She looked up and noticed Link.  
  
"I guess we had the same idea." she said.  
  
"Yes, it does get tiresome greeting all these guests after awhile." Link answered. "I've had to tell the tale of how I defeated Ganon I don't know how many times."  
  
Zelda stood up and said "You know, it is nice out on the balcony. Why don't we go there and talk for awhile?"  
  
"Okay." Link reddened a bit.  
  
They both started to walk towards the balcony. Suddenly, there was a low rumbling coming from downstairs. They both ran to see what was going on.  
  
When they reached the end of the stairs, Zelda asked what was going on. One of the guards told her that a small rumble was heard from outside the door.  
  
All the guards stood poised to attack whatever it was that was coming. The door suddenly burst open.  
  
Everyone stared in complete shock at who stood before them. "Hello again hero of time. It is nice to see you again." He chuckled.  
  
Link simply stood there with the master sword in hand in shock. "It can't be!" he shouted. "Ganondorf!"  
  
"I am back and better than ever!" Ganondorf said. He raised a hand then dropped it. Instantly, three Stalfos knights ran in from behind Ganondorf. The charged at Link.  
  
Link shouted a challenge and leaped forward. "Go to hell, you boneheads!" He shouted as he effortlessly cut through the three Stalfos.  
  
Ganondorf watched with mock interest. "It is nice to see that your skill hasn't wavered since our encounter seven years ago." He said.  
  
"Well, lets just see how well you are after being stuck in the Sacred Realm for all that time!" Shouted Link. He lunged.  
  
Ganondorf laughed and raised his hand. A dark energy ball flew at Link. Link had been waiting for this. He slashed downward, attempting to throw the blast back to whence it came. But the blast was unhindered as it crashed into the master sword. The force of the blast sent Link straight into a wall.  
  
Ganondorf smirked as he said "As you can see, being trapped in that hellhole actually increased my power."  
  
"D-damn you!" Link shouted. He got back into a fighting stance.  
  
Ganondorf just smiled and said "If you want your precious Zelda to die, then feel free to attack me." As if to answer Link's puzzled expression, a Gibido stepped forward with Zelda in it's grasp.  
  
"Link, please help me!" she shouted.  
  
Ganondorf savored her cry for help. "I think I will take my revenge on you after I have the Trifoce of wisdom. It is time for me to take my leave." Ganondorf raised his hand and a blinding white flash enveloped everything. Link raised his hands to shield himself from the flash.  
  
After he recovered from the effects of the flash he looked around. Ganondorf, his army, and Zelda were nowhere in sight. Link ran out into the grounds, hoping that he could catch Ganondorf before he could get away.  
  
Seeing no one is sight, Link fell to his knees. He had let Zelda down. He tipped his sword onto the ground and vowed that he would not rest until Zelda was safe and he had defeated Ganondorf once and for all.  
  
____________________________________________________________ Well, what do you think? Please say that you enjoy this chapter. It took me three hours to write it. Please find it in your hearts to review my story. Thank you! More to come. 


	3. an old man and a new mission

Note: This is chapter number three in one day. The time: 10:00 pm. This is getting to be an addiction. Never the less, please R/R.  
Chapter 3: an old man and a new mission  
Link looked around. It had been exactly one week since Ganondorf's return and still, he had not yet found a lead as to where he was holding Zelda. He sighed. He had been wandering aimlessly trying to find a lead. The only thing he had found was a poe.  
  
"Maybe I could contact the sages. Damnit!" he swore. "I just remembered, the temples were sealed off after I defeated Ganon. Well, I might as well camp out in this graveyard for awhile and get a fresh start tomorrow."  
  
Link was startled by a voice behind him. "What is today, but yesterday's tomorrow?" It asked.  
  
Link spun around and drew the master sword. He saw an elderly man wearing a hood that hid most of his features sitting on a grave stone. He looked harmless. "You wondering how you going to save princess, yes?" he asked.  
  
Link looked at him, bewildered. What was this old man getting at? "Who are you?" Link asked. The old man slid off of the grave.  
  
"First answer question." The old man said.  
  
Link hesitantly said "Yes."  
  
Even though the hood hid most of his features, Link could plainly tell that he was grinning. "Then I help you." The old man whispered. "I give you info you need to find and defeat bad man if you give me poe, yes?"  
  
Link didn't like it, but he handed over his poe.  
  
"Oh, this very nice poe. I tell you full story for this." With that said, the old man took the stopper off the bottle that held the poe and proceeded to "drink" the essence. Link was truly convinced that this person was definitely off his rocker. "Here is story." The old man said. "There are three hidden temples in Hyrule, yes there are. Each guarded by fierce deity, they are. Conquer each temple and you find location of bad man and princess, yes. First one, found on top of high mountain. Second, found in twisting forest. Third found in seemingly endless dessert. But, you not be able to conquer alone, no. find others like you, you must, other swordsmen. Find Half dog demon, one who does not kill, and one with tail. They help you, yes they will."  
  
Link could not believe what he was hearing. This old man who had just drank the essence of a poe, was giving him information on how to defeat the ultimate evil. Link tuned around and said "Might I inquire where you got this information?" when he received no answer, Link turned around, only to find that the mysterious old man was gone.  
  
Link mounted Epona the next day and procceced the old man's tale one more time. Even though he thought that the man was a complete loony, he had found no other leads by himself. He decided to go along with the old man's prophecy and seek out the three hidden temples and these mysterious swordsmen.  
  
"The first can be found atop a high mountain." Link said. "The only mountain that I can think of is Death mountain. That is basically the highest mountain in Hyrule, so I guess that is a good place to start."  
  
Link set off in the direction of Death Mountain praying that the old man had spoken the truth.  
  
____________________________________________________________ Sorry about the short chapter, but I just couldn't think of any other way to spice it up. Remember, your suggestions are always appreciated. Please R/R. more to come (P.S. next chapter will be longer, I promise.) 


	4. scaling a mountain and a new friend

Note: Sorry if the last chapter was a little short. I can definitely promise you that this chapter will be at least a little longer.  
Chapter 4: Scaling a Mountain and a New Friend  
Link rode into Kakoriko village. Everyone was eager to see him again, having heard of what had happened at the castle. Link didn't have time to talk though. He had to get to Death Mountain.  
  
"Welcome back, little hero." Said the gate guard as link rode past. Link chuckled. He remembered that the first time he had gone through the gate to Death Mountain, that the guard had decided to call him Little Hero. The name had stuck since then.  
  
Link knew that he could not take Epona up the mountain, so he was forced to entrust her care to the cuckoo lady. With that done, Link boldly started up the trail to Death Mountain.  
  
Link was tired. Very tired. He had only been walking for ten minuets and he was tired. The terrain on the mountain had gotten rough over those past seven years. Plus, this was his first time up the mountain since his trip to the fire temple.  
  
Link kept climbing. When he reached the next stable ledge, he decided to take a rest. Unfortunatly, a Tiktik decided that this was an opportune time to grab a bite to eat. It lunged at Link.  
  
Link's reflexes were thankfully quick. He jumped up and unsheathed his sword. The Tiktik gazed at him with it's one large red eye. It lunged again.  
  
This time, Link was ready for it. As the Tiktik came within range, Link swung down with the master sword, cutting the Tiktik clean in half. "I forgot all about those pests." Link said to no one. He decided to keep moving. Tiktiks almost never hunted alone and Link did not wish to exaughst all his strength just battling off pests.  
  
Link kept walking when he spotted something in the distance. It was a giant wall of stone, formed by a past avalanche. Link was grateful that he had decided to bring his bomb bag with him. He set about three around the stone barrier and hid in an outcropping. Link heard a giant explosion. When he exited the outcropping, the bombs were gone and, along with them, the stone wall.  
  
Link continued on until he found himself at almost the very peak of the mountain. Then he heard a low rumbling. The rumble gradually got louder. "Oh no!" he shouted. "It's a volcanic reaction!"  
  
Link was right. Immedeatly after he finished speaking, the mountain started to belch out giant balls of flame that fell toward him. He drew his shield and started running. But as soon as he was halfway down the path, a stray rock fell and knocked his shield clean out of his hand.  
  
Another, bigger rock followed and headed straight for him. "I'm dead!" He shouted. He put his hands up in a pitiful attempt to block the oncoming projectile.  
  
Just then, something happened. The rock just split clean in two. The volcanic eruption ended. Link recalled seeing a shadowed figure appear and disappear as soon as the rock split. Upon closer inspection, Link found that the rock had been cut with a sword. Nothing else could have made a cut that clean. Still wondering how that had happened, he continued onward.  
  
Link hauled his tired form up the last few feet to the peak. He looked up into the sky. The sun was setting on the horizon. Link found some small twigs and made a miniscule fire. It was big enough to cook a small amount of meat.  
  
Link was savoring his small meal when he felt another presence somewhere near him. He stood up and drew the master sword. He looked around. The presence was somewhere close, almost on top of him. But he couldn't see him.  
  
"It is bad to leave a fire unattended, that it is."  
  
Link jumped and looked back at the fire. A man with a pinkish kimono and white leggings, with red hair and a cross shaped scare on his cheek, was calmly poking at the fire with a stick.  
  
"Who are you?" Link asked. He was curious as to how this man had approached him without being noticed.  
  
"My name is Kenchin Himura." The man answered. "I am a wanderer."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Said Link. Then he noticed the sword that hung at Kenchin's waist. "Are you a swordsman?" asked Link.  
  
Kenchin calmly said "Yes, I am. Would you be so kind as to tell me who you are?"  
  
"Oh, forgive me." Link said. "My name is Link."  
  
Kenchin looked at him a little more closely. "So, you are the hero of time."  
  
Link nodded. Then he said "Why are you a swordsman?"  
  
Kenchin's expression changed stern as he told the tale. "I once walked the path of death and destruction. Hated and feared by many, I was known as Batosia, the Manslayer. In retribution for my deeds, I have taken an oath to protect the innocent and never kill again."  
  
Link nodded. "You truly are honorable." He said. "But why do you wield a sword if you do not wish to kill."  
  
Kenchin drew his sword. Link looked at it closely. "The blade is on the wrong side." He remarked.  
  
"Yes." Kenchin said. "It is the only way I can fight without taking a life"  
  
Link thought back to the old man. Find the one that does not kill, he had said. Truly, this man is who he meant. "I have an idea." Link said. "Why don't you come with me?"  
  
Kenchin smiled and said "I would be honored."  
  
Link smiled at his new companion. "We had better get some sleep." With that, Link dozed off into dreamland.  
  
_____________________________________________________________ Okay, I promised that this chapter would be longer than the last one and I was right. Just keep sending me those reviews. 


	5. Entrance Revealed

Note: Thank you, everyone who reviewed my story. Keep 'em coming!  
Chapter 5: Entrance revealed  
Link awoke early the next morning to find Kenshin grilling some type of meat. "Good morning." Said Link.  
  
"Good to see you awake." Said Kenshin. "I went ahead and caught some Tiktiks for breakfast."  
  
Link looked a little confused. "I thought that Tiktiks were poisonous." He said.  
  
"Oh, no." answered Kinshin. "They are actually quite nutrisous." He took a bite out of one and handed another to Link.  
  
Link exepted it graciously and quickly gobbled it down. "Well, we had better get going." Link said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "I still need to find the entrance to that mysterious temple."  
  
Kenshin nodded, knowingly. Bravely, the two adventurers headed into the only place on the peak that they had not looked. The crater.  
  
Link now wore his fire tunic. Kinshin didn't seem to mind the heat. They wandered deeper into the crater until they found a broken bridge. Kinshin simply jumped across the gap. Link spanned with the hookshot he had found in the forest temple so long ago.  
  
They had been searching for nearly an hour and still they hadn't found a single lead. Then Link had an idea. "Hey, Kenshin?" he asked. "Do you know about the fairy that lives up here?"  
  
Kenshin nodded. "I have heard that she grants grate magical gifts to whoever finds her."  
  
Link nodded. "I had the pleasure of meeting her once." He said. "She gave me my spin attack. Since she lives here, she is bound to know something about the hidden temple."  
  
That said, the two companions made their way to the hidden fairy's fountain. After locating it, they went inside.  
  
They walked down a long, glistening hallway. When the reached the end of the hall way, Link spotted the Triforce symbol on the ground. Knowing exactly what to do, Link took out his orcarina and played Zelda's lullaby.  
  
A blinding light engulfed the room. When it cleared, the Great fairy stood before them.  
  
"Link, it is good to see you again." She said. "What can I do for you and your handsome friend, there?" She gestured to Kenshin.  
  
"We were wondering if you knew anything about a hidden temple in this crater." Answered Link, slightly annoyed that this fairy couldn't take anything seriously.  
  
"Oh, that's easy." She said. "Just look for the lava pool that is shaped like a star and plat the nocturne of shadow in front of it. Good luck." She disappeared.  
  
After Link and Kenshin exited the fountain, they quickly found the lava pool that the fairy had refered to. Following the fairy's instructions, he stood in front of it and played the nocturne of shadow. It's errie tune echoed throughout the chamber. Suddenly, a building seemed to materialize in the center of the lava pool. A bridge unfolded itself and welcomed the two travelers in. on it's door was only one thing. the Japanes symbol for Yami. 


	6. A new temple and it's challenges

Note: sorry for not updating. School has been brutal. I think that we have all been down that road before. On with the fic!  
Chapter 6: A new temple and its challenges  
Link took a cautious step onto the bridge that led up to the temple. The doors opened wide and a ghostly voice said "Enter, all who wish for a slow and painful death."  
  
Link faltered, but regained his composiure and walked up up the bridge towards the Yami temple with Kinshin close behind. The lava bubbled under them as they walked across the bridge.  
  
As they entered, Link smelt a horrid stench. It was like a cross with burning flesh, and dragon breath. "Ung!" he said. "It stinks in here!"  
  
Kenshin nodded and said "Yes, and I sense some very dark auras in this place. I have a feeling that this is a ressurection location for the undead."  
  
Almost as soon as he spoke, the earth in front of them erupted to reveal three of the most feared undead in the world. Redeads. Immediately, they started to stalk closer, their heads, fourtunatly, were bowed.  
  
Link and Kenshin wasted no time in drawing their swords. They leapt forward and slashed at their foes. One of the Redeads quickly fell to this method. But, the other two decided to raise their heads. Link accidentally made eye contact with one of them.  
  
Link's body froze up. All his reflexes were stilled. There was nothing he could do as the Redead stalked ever closer to him. He was horrified. This had happened to him in the past and, frankly, he had not enjoyed the experience.  
  
The Redead reached out a clawed hand toward Link's face, prepared to suck the life out of him. "D-dammit!" He said.  
  
Then, the Redead found itself one arm short as Kenshin attacked it. Link was now free of the Redead's gaze and attacked. Kenshin had already dealt with the other one. Link slashed down onto the Redead's skull. It split right down the middle.  
  
As the Redead fell, a bared door at the other end of the room opened. "Well, that was a nice little warm-up." Said Link sarcastically.  
  
They entered the next room. As soon as both of them took one step into the room, the door closed and bared itself behind them. The same ghostly voice that had spoken to them outside the temple spoke once again. "You may have survived the first room,' It stated, "but you won't be facing me unless you defeat the warriors in this room first."  
  
As with the first room, the ground erupted revealing five Stalfos knights. All of them charged.  
  
Link swiftly jumped and slashed quickly reducing the five Salfos knights to four. Kenshin swooped in with his reverse blade sword and took out another two. The three that remained were obviously nervous, but before they could get away, they were met with cold steel.  
  
The doors opened and the voice spoke one word. "Enter."  
  
They entered. This room was considerably larger than the last ones. In the center of the room was a lone skeleton. The travelers made a move to inspect it. When they move, a vibrant, blue light overtook the skeleton.  
  
"What the hell is this?" asked Link, shielding his eyes from the light.  
  
The voice from before spoke again. "You should have been good and died in the last chamber. Now you will die by my hands. the Lich!"  
  
I hope you enjoyed it! This is my spring break, so I am trying to get at least one chapter a day. Well, later days! 


	7. Deity 1, Lich

Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. I am touched that so many people like this fic! Keep them coming! Also, give me ideas for this story and some others that will be appearing in the future.  
Chapter 7: Deity #1, Lich  
"I am Lich!" The creature cried.  
  
Link looked at him in horror. Lich had a skull covering his face and two more skulls on each shoulder. His robe was pitch black. In one had, he carried a sickle. In the other, he carried a long whip. The whip had seven lashes on it.  
  
Kenshin stepped forward. "We do not wish to harm you." He said. "Let us leave peacefully and we can insure your well being."  
  
Lich cackled evily at this. "Fools. I have been charged with the protection of this temple by master Gannon in exchange for new life. Do you honestly think that I would simply LET you free the spirit here?"  
  
Link stepped forward. "I came here to save Zelda." He said. "And I will kill any bastard that stands in my way!" He lunged at the Lich.  
  
Lich sneered and brought down his whip. Instantly, a giant pillar of flame formed and slammed into Link and sent him to the ground, burning. Luckily, Link was wearing his fire tunic, so the damage inflicted was reduced by half.  
  
Kenshin took this opportunity to charge at the Lich. But the Lich saw it coming and swung his mighty sickle in a wide arch. A blade of energy shot out of the sickle's tip and soared toward Kinshin. Kinshin managed to block some of it with his Reverse-blade sword, but he still took a great deal of force from the blow and was flung backwards into the wall.  
  
Lich cackled. "This is disappointing." He said. "Here I was hoping for a challenge from the legendary Hero of time and Batosia and this is all I get. Pity. I guess I will just have to make your deaths as slow and painful as I can manage.  
  
Link stood up, a fire igniting in his eyes. "I refuse to lose to such hell- born scum as you." He shouted as he lunged. He swung to master sword down. Lich raised his sickle to block. The master sword cut straight through the sickle and connected with the skull that was guarding Lich's face.  
  
Lich Was astounded. The skull across his face split. Kenshin and Link looked on in horror at horribly disfigured features that were once hidden behind a skull. The eyes were glowing red with fury and the skin was blue with red cracks streaking everywhere. A long, black tonge snaked it's way in and out of Lich's mouth. This was the image behind the mask.  
  
"You may have destroyed my center skull, but do not think that it will affect the outcome of this fight in any way!" Lich shouted angrily. He raised his whip. Each of the seven lashes sprouted a small blade on the tip of them.  
  
Link prepared to rush Lich again when Kinshin stopped him. "I'll handle this." Kenshin said.  
  
Link wasn't so sure. "What about your promise never to kill again?" asked link.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "I only said I vowed never to kill humans ever again. This demon has killed many innocent people. There is no breaking of the promise in that."  
  
Link nodded.  
  
Lich sneered. "If you think you can kill me, then be my guest!" He raised his hand and brought down the whip. "Pyro Pillar!" he shouted. The same pillar of fire that he had launched at Link formed and sped towards Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin reacted quickly. He jumped over the fire and lunged at Lich.  
  
Lich had no time to react as Kenshin brought the sharp edge of his sword down on his now vunerable head. Lich looked at the blood that trickled into his eyes. It was his own. "I. Lost?" Those were the last words to escape his mouth before he fell to earth, dead.  
  
Link looked on in amazement. At this point, he was glad that Kenshin was on his side.  
  
Then, Lich's still form exploded in blue light as a female spirit materialized before him. "I thank you for freeing me." She said. "Free my two companions and we will help you." Just as soon as she had appeared, she was gone.  
  
Link and Kinshin stood up. "Well, we have another lead to how to save Zelda." Link said. They both started out of the temple, eager to continue their quest.  
  
_____________________________________________________________ So, what do you think? Like it? Please let me know. The more reviews I have, the more often I can update. 


	8. road block

Note: I have nothing to say right now.  
Chapter 8: Road block  
Link and Kenshin walked into Kakrioko (I don't give a damn how it is spelled.) village. They were both exausted after the climb down the mountain. It didn't help that they were still injured.  
  
They both got a room at the local pub. Link kept running the old man's story through his mind. He had found the temple on a high mountain and the one that does not kill.  
  
Link kept thinking until, without realizing it, he sank into a deep meditation. The next temple was in a twisting forest. The only forest he knew of was the Korki forest and the lost woods. But where would he find a half dog demon?  
  
He was awakened from his deep slumber by Kenshin waving his had in front of Links face. Link roughly grabbed Kenshin's hand and said "Please don't do that."  
  
Kenshin simply smiled and said "Very well, but I needed to get your attention before your food got cold."  
  
Link was instantly motivated by the mention of food. He had just realized that he was famished. He rushed over to where his plate was at the table and inhaled it.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, Link and Kenshin started off again. Then, a question that had been bothering Link for a while popped into his mind. "Hey, Kenshin?" He asked, "Why are you traveling with me? You really have nothing to gain by coming with me."  
  
Kenshin, with his ever present smile on his face, said "I took an oath to protect the innocent. Therefore, I feel I have a duty to help you destroy Gannondorf."  
  
Link nodded, fully understanding what Kenshin meant. Link decided to fill Kenshin in on where they were headed. "In case your wondering, we are headed for the lost woods. The old man that told me of the hidden temples said that the second one was somewhere in a twisting forest."  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
*****  
  
It was high noon and the two friend were about in the middle of Hyrule field when Link spotted something out in the distance. As they got closer, Link realized that it was a fortress of some kind.  
  
A wall spanned for about a mile left and right from the fortress. Link realized that they would lose a lot of time if they tried to go around the fortress.  
  
Kenshin realized this to and started to walk forwards towards the entrance. Link followed closely behind. "This is very strange." Said Link. 'I don't remember seeing this fortress when I was journeying to the castle from Kakrioko village."  
  
Kenshin didn't hear him. Something else was bothering him. "This place is deserted." He said.  
  
Link looked around and realized that Kenshin was right. There wasn't a sight of life anywhere. They neared towards the generals cabin. Seeing nothing to stop them, they went in. Inside, there was a desk and a giant cabinet in the room. There was also someone sitting at the desk.  
  
Link nearly recoiled in horror when he realized who it was. "So, hero of time, we meet again.  
  
Link, without thinking, spoke the stranger's name out loud. "Phantom Gannon!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________ Hahaha! I am so evil! I made another cliffanger! Sorry, but I just love to build tension. If you don't like it, the review me and tell me why or why not. 


	9. an old foe and a new freind

Note: listen, I am a creative 13-year-old, but I am at a dry spell right now. I need some suggestions. Please give me advice, whether it be friendly or flame.  
Chapter 9: An old foe and a new friend  
Link could do nothing but stare at his old nemesis. "How did you get here?" he asked. "The last I heard, you were caught in the gap between demintions!"  
  
Phantom Gannon laughed. "I was, but master found it fit to bring me back when he was released from the sacred realm. And since I am a reincarnation of my master, I have grown in strength just as he has!"  
  
Kenshin was speechless. He had known from the start that Link had made many enemies, but he didn't think that the grudges spaned into the supernatural.  
  
Phantom Gannon raised his hand and a ball of energy formed in his hand. He threw it. The blast landed five feet in front of Link and Kenshin, but it was still powerful enough to knock both of them out of the general's office and into the fortress wall.  
  
"That is some after-shock." Said Link. Kenshin nodded.  
  
Phantom Gannon came out of the office, chuckling loudly. "You see, Hero of time?" he asked mockingly. "I now have enough power to level an entire village with one blast. But my power pales in the power of my master, Gannondorf!"  
  
Link staggered to his feet, using the master sword for support. "I refuse to lose to the likes of you, you hellborn scum!" He shouted. Link lunged.  
  
Kenshin stood without much effort and also charged Phantom Gannon.  
  
Phantom Gannon sneered and pulled a large lance out from behind his back and easily deflected both of their charges. He laughed and raised his lance for the final blow.  
  
"I'm sorry, Zelda. I wasn't strong enough." Link mentally beat himself up.  
  
"Hey, you!" someone called out. "This is my land. So get your friggin fortress out of here and take your God-forsaken figure with you!"  
  
Phantom Gannon turned around to see who had spoken to him.  
  
Link shifted his form to get a better view. A young man in a red Kimono with silvery-white hair stood there looking defiant towards Phantom Gannon. In his hand, he held a large sword that reminded him of a fang.  
  
Phantom Gannon looked at the newcomer and laughed. "Well, well. Just another brat for me to deal with. I suggest you apologize for that. If you do, I promise to make you death swift and painless."  
  
The young man said "Tell you what? If you get this fortress off my land within the next ten minuets or so, then I'll only rip out one of your lungs."  
  
Phantom Gannon's features turned stern. "And if I refuse?" he asked.  
  
The man lunged, brandishing the fang like weapon and shouted "Then hold your breath!"  
  
Phantom Gannon brought his lance up to protect himself. There was a blinding flash as the two warrior's weapons clashed.  
  
As Link and Kenshin both recovered from the flash, They saw the young man sheath his blade and saw him standing over the two halves of Phantom Gannon's body that was maranading in a pool of it's own blood.  
  
Link quickly stood and strode over to the man. He stopped in his tracks when he realized that there were a few strange things about this man. He had Two dog ears on the top of his head. His eyes were pure gold, the pupils were like little slits. On his hands, his fingernails were grown long and sharp like claws. Link realized that this man was a half-demon.  
  
"Uhh. Thanks?" said Link, unable to find anything else to say.  
  
"Feh!" Was the man's only reply.  
  
Kenshin walked up and said "That was an amazing display of swordsmanship. Might we have the pleasure of knowing your name?"  
  
"Inuyasha." The man grumbled.  
  
Link was about to say something when he remembered the old man's prophecy. Surly this was the half demon that he was referring to.  
  
Inuyasha spoke. "I will also be your death if you don't get off my land." He drew his sword that turned into the fang again.  
  
Link stepped forward and said "Why don't you come with us?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Link. "What's in it for me?" he asked.  
  
Link thought for a moment and then said "You would get lots of fighting practice, you get to keep any treasure you find, and you will become a renound hero."  
  
Inuyasha just "Feh'd." and started to walk off.  
  
Link cursed. "Damn! And he would have been a great help against Gannondorf."  
  
Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and ran back to where Link and Kenshin were standing. "Did you say Gannondorf is back?" he asked. Link and Kenshin both nodded. Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. "I have a score to settle with him. Ten years ago, My mother and I were traveling across Gerudo valley. We were ambushed by a gang of Gerudo thieves and their leader. Gannondorf. I lost my mother at his hands. I'll come with you. I owe it to my mother. Just don't expect me to act all palsy with you."  
  
Link and Kenshin smiled. They had a new companion.  
  
_____________________________________________________________ Well? Tell me what you think. I am doing my best to update daily. But today, I have a lot of free time, so I will try to get a second chapter up today. 


	10. The twisting forest

Note: Thanks to everyone who have reviewed. (sniff.) I feel so loved. Please keep it up.  
Chapter 10: The twisting forest  
Link, Inuyasha, and Kenshin walked into the Korki forest unhindered. All of the Korkis were happy to see Link again. They were somewhat skeptical about the other two travelers, but quickly warmed up to them.  
  
Link gave a relay about all the adventures he had had so far. Inuyasha and Kenshin added in some details when Link got to the part where he had met them. The Korkis were sorry to here of the princess being kidnapped and gladly gave Link and his friends the best lodging available.  
  
That night, the Korkis had a grand feast to welcome back Link. Inuyasha quickly sulked out of the small house and leapt onto a nearby tree.  
  
This did not go unnoticed by Kenshin. He suspected something was wrong and snuck out of the house while everyone was begging Link to tell them the story of the Lich again.  
  
Kenshin looked up into a nearby tree to see Inuyasha sitting in it. He walked up to the tree and said "May I come up for a while?"  
  
This startled Inuyasha a little. He had not heard Kenshin approach. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Kenshin climbed up and asked "Why did you leave all of a sudden.?"  
  
Inuyasha responded. "Feh! I just don't like to be around people, alright?"  
  
Kenshin looked at the half demon as if that explained his life. "I see." He said. "Your aura never lies. You had an extreamly rough childhood. You were hunted by demons and you were shunned by humans, therefore, you learned to hate and shun those that tried to help you."  
  
Inuyasha could do nothing but stare at the wanderer. Kenshin had hit the nail right on the head. "How did you know all that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kenshin only replied "Your aura never lies."  
  
Kenshin slid off the tree leaving behind a very confused Inuyasha. Inuyasha heard Kenshin say "There is still time to try and warm up to people, you know."  
  
Inuyasha heard this and said "feh!"  
  
***  
  
Early the next morning, the three travelers awakend, packed their belongings, said goodbye to the Korki, and headed into the lost woods. According to Link, that was where they would be able to be able to find the second hidden temple.  
  
Link didn't think that it would be anywhere near the forest temple, so he would have to trust his instincts to lead him to the temple.  
  
***  
  
four hours later, Link, Kenshin, and Inuyasha were exausted and resting in the middle of the lost wood. Link grimaced. "We are hopelessly lost." He said sadly.  
  
Inuyasha was about to say something to add to Link's misery, when he smelled a familiar scent. At least, it was familiar to him. He jumped up.  
  
"What is wrong?" asked Kenshin.  
  
Inuyasha took one more test sniff and said "I smell blood in the air."  
  
Instantly, both of the other swordsmen were on their feet, swords in hand. Inuyasha sped off in the direction that the scent was coming from with Link and Kenshin not far behind.  
  
They entered a clearing where two stumps were. One was bigger that the other. Link felt some strange familerance in this place. Then, he remembered. This was where he had met the skull kid so many years before.  
  
Inuyasha started shuffling around looking for the source of the blood scent. Then, he came across a body. Whoever it was, he was still alive, but only by a thread. "Hey, guys!" he called. "Come and take a look at this!"  
  
Link and Kenshin rushed over. Link stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the body. Kenshin took a look into the person's aura. It was faint, but it was there.  
  
Link took a closer look at the body. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach lurched when he realized who this person was. It was his old friend from Termina after he had defeated Majora. It was the skull kid.  
  
The skull kid opened his eyes weakly. He noticed Link kneeling next to him. "L.link? Is t-that you?" he asked. Link nodded slowly. "Thank the goddesses." The skull kid said.  
  
Kenshin asked "Do you know him?"  
  
Link nodded. "I met him in Termina. He was possessed by Majora's mask."  
  
The skull kid raised his hand with much effort. Link stopped him, afraid that he might hurt himself. "Who did this?" Link asked.  
  
The skull kid took a labored breath before answering. "I. was playing in the forest. T-then I came to this clearing. And I stood on that stump." He pointed to the tallest stump. "Then. some sort of building just. appeared out of nowhere. And then, a strange creature came out and attacked me. I never saw it. It move to fast. T-the next thing I knew, I was here, on the ground in pain."  
  
Link stared at his friend as the Skull kid coughed. "It must have been the forest deity."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the skull kid with no sympathy whatsoever. "So, skull boy," he said, "How did you make the forest temple appear?"  
  
The skull kid blinked. "I don't know. All I did was stand on that stump and play the minuet of the forest and it appeared." He coughed again. "I t- think I-I'm going to take a little nap now.goodnight, friends."  
  
The skull kid went limp in Link's arms. Link let a single tear escape his eye. Kenshin bowed his head in sympathy. Inuyasha turned away. Link spoke softly "I promise, my friend, your death shall not be in vain."  
  
Link set the lifeless form of the skull kid down and walked over to the stump the skull kid had indicated. Without a word, he climbed up to the top and brang the orcarina of time to his lips. The beautiful melody of the minuet of forest echoed slowly though the trees. A large temple materialized in front of them.  
  
On the door was the Japanese symbol for Sogen.  
  
Link jumped to the ground and drew his sword. "I swear on this holy blade, that I will make you suffer, forest deity, for what you did to my friend.  
  
_____________________________________________________________ sad, isn't it? Please review this chapter. Your support is always welcome 


	11. Meanwhile

Note: sorry about the gap between updates, guys, but the science fair is coming up at my school. Those crystals don't grow themselves. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.  
Chapter 11: Meanwhile.  
Zelda looked up from her bed. After Gannondorf had broken into Hyrule castle, he had transported Zelda, himself, and a majority of his troops to a far away castle in a distant plane. She had absolutely no idea where she was.  
  
She thought back to when Gannondorf had brought her here with hatred.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
A large Lizlofe prodded Zelda in the back with a short sword. After he reached the holding cell, he unlocked the door and said "Make yourssself at home in our luxssury ssssuit." He shoved Zelda in and walked back down the hall, laughing.  
  
Zelda lay there for over an hour, crying into her pillow. Then, the door opened to reveal non other than Gannondorf in the flesh. "How are you doing, my little princess?" he asked, mockingly.  
  
"Let me go, you monster!" Zelda shouted. She made a move to slap at him. Gannondorf chuckled and grabbed her arm in mid swing. He roughly pushed her onto the bed. "Monster?" he asked. "I like the sound of that. It won't matter what that little hero of time does to try and stop me. When the full moon rises, I will proceed with my plan to strip the Triforce of wisdom from your hand. I might as well do a little more stripping while I'm at it."  
  
As he said the last sentence, he eyed her breasts and licked his lips. Zelda gasped as Gannondorf left the room. He was planning to. to.  
  
END FLASBACK  
  
Zelda thought long and hard for a moment, then looked out her window. The moon was half full. She had waited long enough. She would escape tonight.  
  
Zelda picked up an old metal pipe that was in the corner of the room. She, then walked over to the door and looked through the bars on top. The only thing guarding her chamber tonight was a lone Lizlofe. "Guard!" She shouted. "There is an extremely large rat in my room. Would you be so kind as to come in here and remove it?"  
  
The guard hissed and opened the door and said "I am only doing this because I am going to get a free sssnack out of it. Where did you sssee thissss rat?"  
  
Zelda pointed over to her bed and said "Near the bed post."  
  
The guard slithered over to the bed post and looked around carefully. "I don't sssee any." He was cut short when Zelda brought the metal pipe over his head.  
  
Zelda grabbed the keys from the guard's belt and whispered "Sweet dreams, you bastard." She proceded to close the door behind her and locked the guard in.  
  
Zelda took off down the halls, hoping to find some sort of exit. She kept running. Finally, she had to pause for breath. Then, she heard footsteps coming her way. She dove into a secluded coner that was shrouded in shadows.  
  
A platoon of Redeads rounded the corner. Walking with them was the same Lizlofe she had knocked out. Then, she heard the Lizlofe speak. "I tell you, it isss not my fault!" He shouted. "That bitch knocked me out!"  
  
One of the Redeads turned to face the Lizlofe. "Master does not like failure. All who fail must be destroyed."  
  
Zelda watched in horror as the Redead thrust its long fingernails into the Lizlofe's stomach, impaling him.  
  
The last words out of the Lislofe's mouth were "I-I'm sor..ry." The limp and lifeless form of the Lizlofe fell to the ground. Zelda was frozen with horror. They kill their own men.  
  
The troupe of Redeads kept walking forwards, leaving the body of the recently dececed Lizlofe where it was.  
  
Zelda shook off the horror of what she had just seen and started running again. Then, she heard someone talking on the other side of a door. She opened it slightly to see Gannondorf and a number of monsters, probably generals, in a very consentrated meeting.  
  
An Iron Knuckle spoke "Sire, the boy called Link is progressing unaccording to plan. He has already defeated Lich and Phantom Gannon."  
  
Gannondorf shouted "I Know! And if he manages to defeat Kappa and Kracken, then those accursed spirits will show him the way here."  
  
A Poe that was sitting next to the Iron Knuckle said "My lord, my spies have informed me that Link has gained two traveling companions. One is a former man-slayer and the other is half dog demon."  
  
Gannondorf nodded his head.  
  
Zelda gasped. Link was doing well, but if what these monsters were saying was true, then Link was in grave danger.  
  
She started to closed the door. This motion did not go unnoticed by a Wolfos that was sitting next to Gannondorf. "Sire, There is someone spying on us."  
  
Gannondorf nodded and motioned to the Poe. The Poe slipped through the wall, unhindered. It noticed the princess sneaking away from the door. The Poe sneaked through the wall again and said "A very naughty brat is trying to sneak away from her room."  
  
Gannondorf understood what this meant and singled to the general Iron Knuckle, stalfos, and Gibdo. "If you capture her, you have my permission to punish her in any way you see fit. Just make sure she is still breathing afterwards."  
  
Zelda slinked along the hallways, thinking about what she had just heard. Then she heard footsteps. She looked behind her to see the Iron Knuckle general staring at her. "There she is! Get her!"  
  
Zelda took off running. She could hear the footsteps of the Iron Knuckle and two other life forms. She kept running. Then, she stopped and listened. There was no longer any footsteps following her.  
  
She heard something like shifting stone behind her.  
  
When she turned around, she was greeted by a harsh slap across the face. The next thing she knew, both of her arms were grasped firmly. When she regained her composure, the Iron Knuckle was standing in front of her. A Stalfos gripped her right arm and a Gibdo held her left. Zelda finally spoke. "How did you get in front of me!?" she shouted.  
  
The Iron Knuckle held up a whip and said "It helps if you know the location of every single hidden chamber in this castle. Now, about your punishment."  
  
He snapped his fingers and the Gibdo and the Stalfos turned Zelda around. They pulled her down so she was on her knees. The Iron Knuckle raised his whip and brought it down. Zelda let out a cry as she felt the whip connect with her hindquarters.  
  
For a split second, she felt nothing. Then, slowly she felt a burning pain come across her. Just as the pain reached it's pinnical, the Iron Knuckle brought the whip down again.  
  
He repeated this pattern twelve times. Then, Zelda was escorted back to her cell.  
  
She sat there on the bed for awhile rubbing her behind. It still stung. After awhile, she negated the pain in her rear and prayed for Link's safety. "Link, please be alright." She whispered.  
  
_____________________________________________________________ This is possibly my longest chapter yet! Please review. And sorry if you can't seem to picture Zelda getting a spanking. It just seemed to be appropriate. I mean, whips were a common punishment. Just tell me what you think. 


	12. sogen temple

Note: Nothing new. Just read the story.  
Chapter 12: Sogen temple  
Link looked defiantly at the door. Slowly, it opened. The three companions walked inside and were surprised to see that the floor was completely covered with grass. The walls were incased with vines.  
  
Inuyasha stopped when they reached the center of the room and said "We are not alone."  
  
Before Link and Kenshin could ask what he meant, three Wolfos erupted from the ground. They howled, very annoyed that there were three other life forms in this room. They charged.  
  
All three companions drew their swords. They looked quite intimidating. Inuyasha held his fang-like sword, poised to attack. Kenshin held the reverse-blade sword in front of him with one hand. Link held the legendary master sword, waiting for someone to make a move.  
  
The first Wolfos ran at Inuyasha, bearing its fangs. Inuyasha simply raised the fang and brought it down, cutting the Wolfos clean in half.  
  
The second wolfos ran at Kenshin. Kenshin waited. When the Wolfos was two feet away, Kenshin dodged to the side and slashed at the creatures head. The impact of the sword crushed the Wolfos' skull.  
  
Link stared down the third and final Wolfos for awhile. The wolfos charged and took a slash at Link. Link dodged and swung at the Wolfos' back. One stab was all it took.  
  
"Well, that was a complete waste of time." Said Inuyasha. As he spoke, the door at the far end of the chamber opened. The three did not hesitate to go through it.  
  
They entered the next chamber. It was a lot like the first. When they reached the end of the room, they felt the earth quake. The ground opened to reveal a giant dekubaba. It immediately snapped at Link who dodged just in time.  
  
Inuyasha tried to slash at its neck while it was bent over. The fang connected with the vine, but it did not break. "What the hell?" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Kenshin said "I have heard of this variety of Dekubaba. The only way to kill it is to stun the head and then attack the stem.  
  
Link drew a bomb from his pack and said "If it is hungry, then lets give it something to chew on!"  
  
The dekubaba lunged at Link again. This time, Link threw the lit bomb into the gaping mouth of the dekubaba. It exploded and the Dekubaba shot up, dead from the neck up. Inuyasha lunged again and swiftly cut through the stem. The dekubaba fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Once again, the door at the far end opened and they crossed into the unknown.  
  
They entered the final chamber. In the center was a humungous tree that had to be well over one-thousand. Sitting in front of the tree was what looked like a dragon with three heads, five tails, six arms, eight legs, and four wings. It spoke and the voice seemed to come from all of its heads. "Prepare to die! You will fall to me, Kappa!" 


	13. Deity 2: Kappa

Chapter 13: Deity #2: Kappa  
Link shouted defiantly at Kappa "What makes you think that we would just keel over and die?"  
  
Kappa's three heads rang with laughter. "I am glad that you made it this far." He said. "Because now, I get the pleasure of ripping out your hearts and eating them myself."  
  
Kenshin looked at Kappa. "What makes you think that we will be so easy to beat?"  
  
Once again, Kappa burst into laughter. "The reason I think you will be so easy to beat is because you can't hurt me."  
  
Inuyasha leapt forward with his sword drawn and shouted "Care to test that theory?" Kappa just stood there and waited. Inuyasha's sword came down on the center head. It had absolutely no effect. "What the hell?" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Kappa swatted Inuyasha away with one of his enourmous claws. Inuyasha went flying backward into the wall. Link shouted "Damn you." And lept forward. It was the same old thing. For some reason, their attacks were not effecting Kappa.  
  
Link drew his bow and took aim. "If sword won't effect you," he shouted, "then mabey arrows will!" Link let the arrow fly.  
  
Kappa sneered. "I know that that technique will not hurt me, but I will humor you by dodging the arrow." True to his word, Kappa easily dodged the arrow. The arrow flew into the tree behind Kappa and imbedded itself in one of the bottom right branches. The branch paled and died.  
  
Kappa gave a shriek of pain. "Look what you have done to me, you little brat!"  
  
Link stared at Kappa for a second. His bottom right wing was falling off. Link realized that the tree must hold Kappa's life force. "Kenshin, Inuyasha!" he shouted. "Aim for the tree."  
  
Keshin nodded and made a dash for the tree, but before he could reach it, Kappa stepped in his way. Kenshin tried to turn and run, but Kappa used one of his giant tails to trip him up. Kappa raised his claw and prepared to swipe when the raised arm turned black and fell off. Kappa shrieked and looked back at the tree. Inuyasha was there, smirking.  
  
"What have you done?" Kappa shouted.  
  
Inuyasha answered "You forgot about me. You should have paid more attention to me. I tend to get pissed off when someone threatens my friends!"  
  
Inuyasha thrust his sword into the very heart of the tree. There was a horrifying shriek from both the tree and Kappa. Both turned coal black and died.  
  
The three hero's met in the center of the room and congajulated each other. Then, there was a bright flash and a spirit appeared in front of them. "Thank you." She said. "There is one more to find. Find and rescue her and we will help you." She disappeared.  
  
The three headed out through the entrance. Then, something came to Link's mind. "Inuyasha," ha said, "What did you mean when you called us friends?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed slightly and turned away. Kenshin smiled.  
  
____________________________________________________________ Well? Just let me know what you think. The more suggestions I get, the sooner I can update. 


	14. Rescue in the dessert The fourth sword f...

Chapter 14: Rescued in a dessert. The fourth sword appears.  
Link, Kenshin and Inuyasha were back at the Koriki village, resting after the battle with Kappa. Link was not celebrating. He was busy pondering the last part of the old man's tale. The last temple was somewhere in a seemingly endless dessert. The only dessert he knew of was the one near the Gerudo settlements.  
  
"Hey, Link." Inuyasha said. "Come on over here. Me and Kenshin want to know how much you know about the last temple."  
  
Link sighed and rejoined his friends and told them as much as he knew about the last temple.  
  
The next morning, the three friends awoke, ate a quick breakfast, said their goodbyes to the Koriki children, and started off in the direction of the Gerudo fortress.  
  
When they reached it, they crossed the bridge and were instantly attacked by a gang of Gerudo thieves. Kenshin and Inuyasha drew their swords and prepared to attack the first Gerudo that approached them. Link, however, just pulled out his membership card and said "I am Link. My friends and I are on a very important journey. We demand entrance to the dessert."  
  
The Gerudo sheathed their swords. "Forgive us." One of them said. "We did not know it was you. Of course you may enter the dessert." Then, they sped off.  
  
As they entered the dessert, all three of the swordsmen sensed that this was going to be difficult. A dust storm had just rolled in. The continued walking despite the fact that they could hardly breath with all the dust around them.  
  
For one hour, they trekked across the sand. "How much farther?" Inuyasha complained.  
  
Kenshin looked back at his friend. "Link said that this dessert would seem endless."  
  
Link was about to add something when the ground underneath them opened up and made a vortex of sand form. A giant Ant Lion emerged from the bowls of the tornado and tried to clamp it's mandibles over Link.  
  
Link braced himself for the crushing feeling of the mandibles against his body. Strangely, it didn't come. Instead, a shriek of pain was heard. Link looked up to see that the ant lion had a dagger of some sort stuck in its forehead. "Need a hand?" asked a new voice.  
  
"Link looked up and out of the sand pit to see a young man with blond hair that was in a small ponytail. He wore a pair of baggy blue pants, and a white sleeveless shirt. Link was also surprised to see a tail like that of a monkey on this new comer. "Sure." Link answered.  
  
The man drew a double-edged sword from behind his back and said "Try this! Dyne Attack!" A large ball of energy shot out of the blade and insenerated the Ant lion.  
  
Once again, the sand beneath their feet grew calm. Link, Inuyasha, and Kenshin stood up and addressed the man. "Thank you." Link said. "If it wasn't for you, we wuoldn't have made t out of there."  
  
Kenshin seconded that. Inuyasha said "Feh! I could have handled it myself."  
  
Link and Kenshin both rolled their eyes. Then Link spoke. "Hi, My name is Link. These are my friends, Inuyasha, and Kenshin.  
  
The man nodded. "My name is Zidane. I live in an oasis not far from here. I came out looking for a few warriors to help me out with a problem that I am having. A few days ago, a strange building appeared in the lake at my oasis. Ever since then, a bunch of monsters and bastards alike have been tearing the oasis apart."  
  
The others knew what this building had to be. "We will gladly help you." Said Link.  
  
Zidane smiled. "I am grateful." He said. And so, the four swords started off towards the final of the three hidden temples of Hyrule. 


	15. Old foe appears Battle for the oasis

Note: I am sorry about the lag in updates and I am also sorry if the last chapter seemed a little short. Also, if you have not played Final Fantasy 9 before, you probably won't know who Zidane is.  
Chapter 15: Old foe appears. Battle for the oasis.  
Zidane led them through the dessert, effortlessly. Soon, the oasis appeared.  
  
Needless to say, Link, Kenshin, and Inuyasha were glad to see food and water again when they entered the oasis. "I am glad to see that this place is so healthy." Commented Kenshin.  
  
Zidane smiled sadly. "Just wait till we get into the center. That is where the most damage has been done." He said.  
  
No sooner had he spoke then four Blue Tiktiks leaped out of the bushes and attacked the four friends. Quick as lightning, they all had their swords out in front of them.  
  
The first Tiktik lunged at Link. Link simply swung his sword vertically and cut it in half.  
  
Kenshin did not give his Tiktik time to make a move. He charged and thrust his sword into the glowing red eye.  
  
Inuyasha just sent his claw straight through the Tiktik's back.  
  
Zidane sidestepped the Tiktik that came at him and brought one end of his sword down on the creature.  
  
After the bodies of the Tiktiks stopped squirming, Zidane said "That is my point. Creatures like them just keep pouring out of that odd building in the center of the oasis."  
  
They continued walking. After about another half-hour, they arrived at the center of the oasis. It was a mess. Trees had been uprooted and cast aside, the grass had turned a sick brown, and corpses of living animals littered the ground.  
  
In the center of all the destruction was a lake that seemed untouched. In the center of the lake was an odd structure. It was built like a tower but half of it was submerged in water. Surrounding the temple were many rows and columns of giant stone pillars that were flat on top, almost like platforms. A very narrow bridge spanned the lake to the temple.  
  
"Well, what are you guys waiting for, a funeral?" asked Inuyasha. "Quit half-assing it and lets go in."  
  
They started across the bridge with Inuyasha in front, Zidane close behind, Link in third, and Kenshin bringing up the rear.  
  
Then the bridge began to shake violently. All four of the swordsmen had to jump to one of the near-by pillars to keep their balance. Soon after they reached the pillars, the bridge collapsed altogether. Just as they were breathing a sigh of relief, a fimiliar voice chimed from inside the water, "Well, hero of time, it is good to see you again."  
  
Link was disgusted by the sound of that voice. Without realizing it, he let the creature's name escape his lips. "Morpha." He said.  
  
A cackle erupted from the lake, as did a giant tentacle of water. At the top of the tentacle was an odd nucleus. The voice seemed to be coming from the glowing orb.  
  
"You know that ass?" inquired Inuyasha.  
  
"Unfortunately, I do." Answered Link. "I fought him a long time ago in the water temple at lake Hylia."  
  
Morpha gave an uncomfortable gurgling sound at being reminded of the loss he had suffered so long ago. "Yes, you proved to great a challenge for me last time, but now I have an advantage."  
  
Link was about to inquire what he meant when a cage appeared on the front steps of the temple. Inside it was a badly beaten three-tailed yellow fox. It shivered slightly.  
  
Link knew what that poor creature was. "Keaton!" He shouted.  
  
Morpha cackled again. "Yes, the inquisitive, elusive, fox demon, the Keaton."  
  
Before Link could make a move, Zidane lunged at Morpha. "You bastard!" he shouted, "How could you treat a creature that magnificent like that!"  
  
Morpha was slightly surprised at this attack, but quickly brought up another tentacle and slapped Zidane away. Zidane landed on a foreign platform.  
  
Inuyasha was next attack Morpha. Instead of attacking the nucleus directly, he jumped into the tentacle and swam towards Morpha. He made a swipe at the orb with his sword, but Morpha quickly jumped out of the tentacle it had formed and landed in the water. Inuyasha started to plummet towards the water. Thankfully, he managed to grab onto the base of one of the stone columns.  
  
Link thought back to the first time he had battled Morpha. He had used the hookshot to drag Morpha out of the water and attack it. He drew the hookshot and prepared to fire at Morpha.  
  
Morpha looked at the weapon with disgust. "not this time, Link." Said Morpha. "If you try that cheap trick again, I cannot garentee the safety and well being of Keaton."  
  
Link froze. The last thing he wanted to do was endanger Keaton's life. He owed a great deal to the Fox demon. If it was not for all the Keaton's riddles about his surroundings, Link probably would not have become as aware as he was. Plus, Keaton was a very dear friend to him. He put the hookshot away.  
  
Morpha started towards Link when he saw Kenshin over by the Keaton's cage. In the commotion, he had snuck over there.  
  
"I don't think that this creature belongs in a cage, that he doesn't." Kenshin said.  
  
Morpha looked nerviously at the swordsman standing near the cage. "You brat! Get away from that cage!" He shrieked.  
  
Kenshin smirked, drew his sword, and cut, effortlessly through the iron bars. Keaton raised himself, grateful that he was able to stand again.  
  
Link smiled and pulled out the hookshot. He fired it and it latched onto Morpha and dragged it into Link's reach.  
  
Morpha was terrified.  
  
Link said "Syanaria, this time, for good." And brought the master sword down onto Morpha. An ear-shattering scream was heard and Morpha exploded in a brilliant display of color.  
  
All of the enchantment was gone from the water and all was well.  
  
After everyone regrouped, they were at the temple entrance. Keaton was very grateful. "As a gift for saving me," he said, "I will give you a new magic power."  
  
Keaton channeled a large amount of energy into Link. Link felt the energy overflowing within him. "Now you can use the ancient technique of the fox demons, the Kitsune Bi. Please call me again if you ever need my services again." With that said, he disappeared. Link silently said a prayer to Keaton that he would be safe.  
  
All four of the swordsmen turned their attention towards the last of the temples. On the door was the symbol for Hakari. The door opened slowly. Unhindered, the four entered the temple.  
  
_____________________________________________________________ Sorry if it seems low-grade but I had a lot to get done in a short amount of time. Just read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	16. Hakari Temple

Note: once again, I am sorry for the lag in updates, but school has been getting very demanding. Anyways, I will attempt to juggle this fic along with my life. Please enjoy the newest chapter to Four Swords.  
  
Chapter 16: Hakari Temple  
  
Link watched as the doors the third temple opened. Cautiously, the group of four walked in.  
  
The room was very odd. It was just a giant pond with stepping stones leading to the next door and the next room.  
  
"It's too easy." said Kenshin.  
  
Zidane stepped toward the first stepping stone and said "I like it when it's to easy." With that said, he started leaping across the stones.  
  
When he was about half way, Inuyasha picked up a strange scent coming towards them from the water. "Zidane, look out!" He shouted.  
  
It was to late. Before anyone knew what had happened, about seven Octokorcs surfaced and spat a rock at Zidane. Zidane's reflexes were, thankfully, quick. He managed to dodge six out of seven of the rocks. The seventh one, however, found its way to Zidane's shoulder. There was a horrible cracking noise followed by a shout from Zidane.  
  
"You bastards!" he shouted, " look shat you did to my arm!"  
  
It was true. His arm was bleeding heavily and it looked as if it were broken.  
  
The octokorcs aimed, this time, at the others that were still at the other end of the stepping stones. All of them fired at once.  
  
On instinct, Link brought his shield over his head and deflected two rocks back at the octokorcs that had fired them, who felt the sting of their own attack. They started sinking, never again, to resurface.  
  
Inuyasha brought out his fang and sliced another two rocks in half, then jumped into the air and shouted "Kaze no Kizu!" Instantly, a bright blade of light leaped from his sword and sliced two more Octokorcs in half at the same time.  
  
Kenshin merely dodged two of the three rocks that were aimed at him, but when the third drew near, he held his sword out in front of him and did a horozontal swing with the flat end of his sword. The rock was sent sailing through the air and smashed right through two conveniently lined-up Octokorcs.  
  
The final Octokork, seeing that it was useless to attack the group at the far end of the room, decided to go after the weakened one in the center of the bridge of stepping-stones.  
  
The Octokorc launched a rock at zidane, who was on his knees from pain. His friends cried out. It seemed like a direct hit. But at the last minuet, Zidane jumped high into the air. With his uninjured arm, he drew a dagger from his vest and threw it with all the strength he had left. The dagger imbedded itself right between the eyes of the Octokorc. It let out a disgusting, bubbling noise and disappeared underneath the water.  
  
Link, Kenshin, and Inuyasha were all relieved to see that Zidane had made it out of this predicament. They all hopped to the platform that Zidane was on and examined the wound. "It is bad." Said Kenshin. "If we do not bandage this arm soon, he may never have use of this arm again."  
  
Inuyasha snorted at this statement and tore of a sleeve of his fire-rat kimono. He then quickly bandaged Zidane's arm. "Uhhh. thanks?" said Zidane.  
  
Inuyasha's only reply was "Feh!"  
  
With that done, the group of four headed through the door.  
  
In the next room, it was much the same construction as the first. It was basically one big pond. The only difference was that instead of stepping- stones, there was a bridge leading across the water.  
  
Without stopping to think, they started across the bridge. As soon as the set foot on it, stingers leaped out of the water and flew straight at them. There was a total of eight of the manta-like creatures.  
  
Inuyasha's reflexes were quick to react. He whipped out his sword and sliced through two of them effortlessly.  
  
Kenshin was not so lucky. One of the stingers managed to strike his arm. After he recovered from the attack, he drew his sword and slashed through another two of the enemies.  
  
Zidane brought out his double-bladed sword and speared another two, one on each end (and yes, he did it with his uninjured arm).  
  
Link was caught in the middle of the last two of them. They charged at him from ether side. Link consentrated and forced magical energy into his sword. After he had a sizable amount in his sword, he spun around wildly and let loose the magic.  
  
The remains of the stingers floated, harmlessly, down into the water.  
  
Link's friends gaped at what they had just witnessed. Link paid it no mind and headed off for the final door.  
  
After recovering from their stupor, Links friend ran to catch up with him.  
  
As the entered the third room, they all sensed something of great and terrible power.  
  
In this room, there was nothing but a stairway leading down to a platform in the center of a pond.  
  
They all cast away any fear they felt and stepped onto the central pillar. As soon as they did, the stairway crumbled and fell away.  
  
A deep, hissing voice cackled. "Fools!" it said. "You have done well to get this far. But don't feel to proud about your victory over those weaklings. I will deliver you straight to death's door! I will make you all next in line in death row! I am Kracken!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________ Nice place for a cliffhanger, huh? If you are wondering why Kracken hasn't shown his physical form yet, it is because. I am not telling! You will have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Plz R/R. 


	17. Deity 3: Kracken

Note: This note goes out to Godfather Richsono who is constantly plaguing with the question of how did Inuyasha, Kenshin, and Zidane get into Hyrule. Listen, lets just say, for all parties conserned that they are just people who started out their lives in Hyrule from the start. Okay? Good! Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 17: Deity #3: Kracken  
  
Link looked around trying to locate the source of the voice, but in vain. "Where are you?" Link shouted.  
  
His answer was a small cackle. "I am right below you." Kracken answered.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the edge of the platform and stared into the water. "I don't see nothing." HE informed the others.  
  
Suddenly, the water started to ripple and a fist formed from the liquid shot out of the water and nailed Inuyasha, square in the chin. He went flying backwards and landed on the other side of the platform.  
  
Kracken laughed again. "I wasn't lying when I said that I was right below you." He said. "In fact, I will even give you a sporting chance, seeing as you won't be able to hurt me anyway."  
  
As he spoke, the water started to drain from the room. The platform started lowering with the water level. When it reached ground level, they noticed some one standing there in front of them. They also noticed, with a sickening feeling, that this person was all liquid!  
  
"What the hell?" Zidane said.  
  
The figure laughed. "Fools!" It said. "I am the true form of Kracken! Gaze upon me and quiver!"  
  
Zidane was utterly disgusted. "So, you are the one that is destroying my oasis!" He shouted.  
  
Kracken responded. "I am mearly following orders."  
  
"Stop this!" shouted Kenshin. "I can not allow you to destroy any more!" With that said, he rushed at Kracken, sword out in front.  
  
Kracken sneered.  
  
As Kenshin made contact, something very odd happened. The sword went straight through its target, but Kracken showed no sign of injury. Kracken then, rested he fist on Kenshin's head. Kenshin was sucked straight into Kracken's body.  
  
Kenshin flailed his arms wildly, showing that he was having a very hard time breathing.  
  
"Good god!" shouted Link.  
  
Kracken didn't show any sign of Letting Kenshin go. "I leave you with two choices." Said Kracken. "Ether you surrender to me or your friend here will die."  
  
Before Link could respond, Inuyasha said "Not a chance in any of the seven hells!"  
  
Zidane had an idea. He withdrew a bottle of ink from his vest and threw it at Kracken. It connected and broke. The ink worked its way through kacken's liquid-like body until he was all black.  
  
"What have you done?!" Shouted an enraged Kracken. Suddenly, something appeared inside Kracken. It was his heart! It had been invisible until Zidane had thrown that ink at him.  
  
Kenhsin noticed this and wasted no time in thrusting his sword into Kracken's exposed organ. There was a horrible cry and a flash of blue light. When it cleared, Kenshin stood there covered in what seemed to be Kracken's blood. "Thank you Zidane." He said. "Your quick thinking saved my life."  
  
Zidane could not help but blush at this praise. Then, the third and final spirit appeared. "Thank you for freeing me and my sisters." She said. "We will now take you to the place where you can find Gannondorf and Zelda. But we cannot do it here. Meet us at the top of Hyrule castle and then we will be able to take you there." She faded out of sight.  
  
Link looked at his other companions and said "Listen, I don't want you guys to get tangled up in this fight anymore."  
  
Before he could say more, Inuyasha said "I don't think so! I followed you all the way out here and I ain't gonna stop here!"  
  
Kenshin seconded this by saying "I agree. We have helped you through these hardships and we are going to help you on the road ahead."  
  
Zidane spoke next. "I may have just joined you, but I am going to help you through whatever comes next."  
  
Link smiled at his companions. No, not companions, friends.  
  
With that thought, the group set out for Hyrule castle and their final destenation.  
  
_____________________________________________________________ Well, how was that? If you like it let me know. Next chapter will be coming round the bend real soon. See ya then! 


	18. a new dimention

Note: I am going to try and get a few chapters posted today just a heads up.  
  
Chapter 18: A new dimension  
  
Link looked out onto the horizon. Straight ahead was Hyrule castle. Soon, he and his friends would be well on their way to defeating Gannondorf.  
  
As they entered the castle, they felt a certain uneasiness in the air. The place felt completely deserted. It looked the part, too. Link had a hard time believing that this was the same castle that had been so busy less than a week ago.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha?" asked Link, "How long do you think it has been since anyone has been here?"  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air a few times and said "I would say it's been about six days since anyone has even set foot in here, much less tried to live in here."  
  
Zidane looked around and asked "Do you think that they fled in fear after Gannondorf took Zelda?"  
  
Before anyone could answer, Kenshin pointed at a flight of stairs leading straight up to the roof of the castle. "I sense a great supernatural presence up there." He informed them.  
  
Link and the others wasted no time in running up the stairs. As they ran, they passed many paintings and tapestries with pictures of Link's past adventures.  
  
As they emerged onto the roof, they noticed an erie blue light. It sparkled and flashed, blinding them all for a second or two. When the flash finally subsided, the three spirits that they had freed from the hidden temples.  
  
"Thank you for freeing us." One of them said. "Before we transport you to the location of Gannondorf, there are a few things you should know."  
  
"Such as?" Asked Inuyasha, impatiently.  
  
The spirit shot him a glare and continued. "The Demention that Gannondorf is in now was our home. We were the three aspects of peace, prosperity, and love. Our master watched over the development of this world very carefully. But then, something happened. Gannondorf suddenly appeared and all hell broke loose. Our master escaped and went into hiding in this world, but we were captured and imprisoned in those temples. Please, you must defeat Gannondorf and his minions and restore peace to our dimention.  
  
Link looked at them and said "It was bad enough when he was trying to destroy Hyrule, but now he is trying to expand his empire all over the universe. I cannot allow that!"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and said "Feh! I don't give a shit about your dimetion's fate, but I'm game to slaughter any man-killers!"  
  
Kenshin drew his sword and held it high. "I swear on this sword that Gannondorf's regin of terror will end!" He said.  
  
Zidane stepped forward and said "I don't want anymore worlds to suffer the same fate as the oasis. By my life, I will stop Gannondorf!"  
  
The spirits nodded their heads in approval and formed a triangle around the group. They, then started chanting something that couldn't be understood.  
  
Link, Kenshin, Zidane, and Inuyasha all felt like their bodies had become weightless. All they could see was white light. As quickly as the sensation had started, it ended. Once again, their bodies regained their weight and the white light faded.  
  
As they dropped onto new, solid ground, it took all of their will just to keep from gagging. Each of them saw or felt something that nearly pushed them over the edge.  
  
Inuyasha took a step backwards and covered his mouth and nose. The stench of blood and death was everywhere and nothing could be heard but the sound of moaning from tormented spirits.  
  
Zidane's jaw dropped. The land was bare. Everything was ether black or red. It looked as if nothing had ever grown there or ever would. All was stone and sand. Anything that could be called a plant had been set aflame and there was no water source in sight. Only craters that could have been lakes once.  
  
Knshin dropped to one knee. All around him, all he sensed was dark auras that could not rest in peace.  
  
Link nearly toppled over at the sight of a new battlefield. It was no more than a day old, but it was completely covered in the corpses and skeletons of fallen warriors, marinading in their own blood.  
  
After the group regained what little was left of their senses, they started walking in a random direction, hoping to come across something that would lead them in the right direction.  
  
They didn't need to walk long. As they reached the top of a hill, they saw what appeared to be a castle. It was a lot like Hyrule castle, but it was twisted and had no foundation whatsoever.  
  
"That," said Link, "Is our final destination."  
  
_____________________________________________________________ Well? Don't worry. There will be battles in the next chapters and I promise there will be more than a little bloodshed. Please R/R. 


	19. Storming the castle

Note: To Shiva: I am glad that you told me that you don't like my fight scenes and I will try harder to make them longer and more graphic. But don't stop reading and send me any more suggestions you may have. I am always open to advice, considering that this is only my second fic. Now, on with my story.  
  
Chapter 19: Storming the castle.  
  
The four advanced, slowly towards the castle where Gannondorf was waiting.  
  
As they reached the drawbridge, Kenshin felt something very strange around them, but before he could tell the others, four giant suits of armor erupted from the ground. Link recognized them as Iron knuckles, the evil, possessed armor of fallen warriors. Even in death, the spirits of these suits still held their bloodlust. They were armed with extremely heavy axes and, even without the ax, they still couldn't run fast, considering that they were made of metal, themselves.  
  
Link jumped out of the way as one of them brought his ax down in a mighty swing. Link was a good four feet away from the Iron knuckle. He lunged forwards and delivered a mighty slash to the creature's head. The Iron knuckle groaned briefly, but was otherwise unharmed. He pushed the handle of his ax into Link's stomach. Link was sent flying backwards.  
  
As soon as he landed, Link was back on his feet. "You bastard!" he shouted. Then, he remembered that the Iron knuckles were only vulnerable from behind. He knew that the move he was going to perform would be difficult, but it was the only way he would be able to get behind that monstrosity.  
  
Link started running. He started building speed. At the same time, the Iron knuckle raised his ax high above his head, hoping to bring it down onto Link's head as soon as he was in range. Link was now only ten feet away.  
  
The Iron knuckle was rearing back to strike. As he started to bring the ax down, Link ducked down and somersaulted in between the suits legs. The Iron knuckle was unable to stop himself from fully swinging the ax. The ax hit the ground and embedded itself in the ground. The Iron knuckle tried, in vain to pull the ax from the ground.  
  
Link quickly got up and turned around. The Iron knuckle was still trying to pull the ax from the ground. Link quickly thrust his sword into the Iron knuckle's back. A hideous shriek was heard as the spirit that clung to the suit of armor vanished. The suit itself clattered to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was duking it out with another one of the Iron knuckles. "Feh!" he said. "You aren't even worth my time." He slashed at the Iron knuckle. The his connected, but the blow just glanced off the suit like it was nothing. The Iron knuckle took a side swing at Inuyasha's chest.  
  
Inuyasha jumped back just in time to save himself from being cut clean in half. Unfourtunately, the blade of the ax still sliced through his chest. It wasn't enough to kill him or immobilize him, but it still hurt like hell.  
  
The Iron knuckle started advancing towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha stuck his had into the wound and covered his fingers with his own blood. Then, he shouted "If cold steel doesn't effect you, then maby this will! Blades of blood!"  
  
As those last words left his lips, red blades flew from his claws and crashed into the Iron knuckle, shattering the suit of armor. The spirit of the fallen warrior floated out of what remained of his protection and vanished completely.  
  
Elsewhere, Kenshin and Zidane were not having the best of luck against the last two Iron knuckles. They were both, now back to back, each facing an Iron knuckle. Both of the creatures raised their axes and charged forwards.  
  
Kenshin had an idea. Since the Iron knuckles were so huge, they must have a lot of mass. "I have an idea." He said.  
  
Zidane tuned his head slightly and said "I'm all ears."  
  
Kenshin simply said "Just jump when I tell you."  
  
The Iron knuckles were closing in. They were now within range to swing their axes and score a hit. As they brought their axes over their heads, Kenshin shouted "NOW!!"  
  
Both Kenshin and Zidane leaped even before the sentence was completed.  
  
The Iron knuckles could not stop their axes in time. The axes collided with the Iron knuckles and cut them clean in half. Once again, the souls of the fallen warriors came out of the armor, screamed, and dissapered.  
  
The four friends quickly regathered. The draw bridge lowered, reveiling the castles interior. Without wasting time, all four of them charged into the castle and up the stairs.  
  
As they reached the end of the first flight of stairs, they entered a large dome room. Inside was nothing but a man standing in front of a giant doorway.  
  
"Hello, there." The man said. "It is nice to meet you."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
The man smiled and said "I am the first of the three gate guardians. I am Naraku."  
  
All of them drew their swords, ready to fight for all that they were worth. But Inuyasha stepped forward and said "Listen, I'll take care of this asshole. You guys just get through that door and find Gannondorf."  
  
The others looked at him like he was crazy, but Naraku made a movement with his hand and the door behind him opened. "I don't care who I fight. It won't matter if I let you three pass. You will fall before the second gate guardian."  
  
Inuyasha nodded to them and they ran through the open door, unhindered. Naraku looked at Inuyasha and said "That wasn't really a smart move. You won't last two minuets in a duel against me."  
  
Inuyasha spat at the ground and answered "Even if I go down, at least they have a chance to stop Gannondorf." He drew his sword.  
  
"Very well." Said Naraku. "You have sealed your fate."  
  
***** Link and the others kept running up the stairs and entered another room that was very similar to the last one. It was dome shaped. The only difference was that there was an Iron knuckle standing there. "Well, well." It said. " It is good to see that my pray has arrived."  
  
"You must be the second gate guardian." Said Kenshin.  
  
The Iron knuckle nodded. "Correct." It said. "It seems that at least one of you is slightly intelligent."  
  
Kenshin drew his sword and said "Let the other two go through the door. I will be your opponent."  
  
The Iron knuckle was a little surprised by this challenge, but obliged by opening the door and stepping away.  
  
Link and Zidane ran straight through the entrance.  
  
The Iron knuckle brandished his ax and said "Oblivion awaits you."  
  
Kenshin simply nodded and brought up his sword in a defensive stance.  
  
***** Link and Zidane were running up the stairs up the stairs when they came to another room, identical to the others. Another man stood there. His skin was white as snow and his hair could have rivaled Inuyasha's for most silver.  
  
"Fools." He said. "Can't you be good and die for once. You are really beginning to give Gannondorf a headache."  
  
Zidane stepped forwards and said "And who, pray tell, do we have the pleasure of speaking with?"  
  
The man cocked his head in Zidane's direction. "Well, aren't you the polite little bastard? My name is Kuja and yours will soon be dust."  
  
Link growled and stepped forward, but Zidane said "Link, you go and find Zelda. I'll deal with this pussy."  
  
Kuja opened the door behind him without hesitation.  
  
With one final look at his friend, Link ran up the stairs towards his destiny.  
  
"So, a pussy, am I?" asked Kuja.  
  
Zidane answered "Yes, and then some." He drew his double-edged sword and got into stance.  
  
*****  
  
Link kept running up. Then, he saw his destenation. When he emerged from the stairwell, he was on the roof. He looked around and saw Zelda at the other side of the roof in a purple crystal.  
  
He started to run towards her when he heard an all to familiar voice. "It took you long enough to get here, Hero of time."  
  
Link looked off to the side to see Gannondorf floating there.  
  
Link clenched his hand and said "It is you. Gannondorf!!!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________ Whoa! Four battles at once. Just to let you know, the next four chapters will describe each fight separately. 


	20. Inuyasha vs Naraku

Note: I am so happy! I have over 80 reviews for this story! Thank you so much everyone! I already have a few ideas for my next fic. Tell me what you guys think about these ideas:  
  
Bad boy, bad boy Summary: Kagome leaves a prank book in the feudal ages and Shippou finds it. But when everyone gets tired of his jokes, will he get what's coming to him?  
  
Demonized Summary: everyone in the group starts turning into demons! Emotions go haywire and confessions are made.  
  
Inuyasha meets dungeons & dragons Summery: Kagome and her friends go to her time to play a game of dungeons and dragons.  
  
Chapter 20: Inuyasha vs. Naraku  
  
Inuyasha brandished his sword and lunged at his new opponent, Naraku. He brang the sword down.  
  
Naraku sneered and caught Inuyasha's sword in his had.  
  
Inuyasha gave a surprised gasp as he was flung backwards. He quickly stood and yelled "I'll get you for that!"  
  
Naraku cocked his head and said "You won't be able to get me for that if you can't even his me."  
  
Inuyasha's anger had reached it's boiling point and he rushed at Naraku again. Naraku jumped out of the way and said "I'm sorry, but was that aimed at me?"  
  
Inuyasha was, at this point, blind with rage. He no longer tried to fight with his head and only rushed at Naraku, over and over. Every time he got in close and took a swing, he was rewarded with a kick or a punch from Naraku.  
  
Naraku watched with little interest. "You fight as though you are still a child." He said.  
  
Inuyasha took a break from thrashing around and realized that Naraku was right. He quickly made a plan and put into action. He ran at Naraku again and thrust with his sword.  
  
As expected, Naraku dodged, but, using his sensitive hearing, estimated where Naraku would appear. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha shouted as he put his claw through Naraku's stomach.  
  
Naraku gasped and fell to the ground. Inuyasha landed with grace and looked over the fallen gate guardian. "That'll teach ya." Inuyahsa muttered as he turned, sheathed his sword, and headed for the doorway.  
  
He was about to leave when he heard Naraku's voice. "Very good, half- breed." It said. Inuyasha stopped and whirled around in time to get hit by a giant, purple lightning bolt. Inuyasha screamed in pain as the giant electric shock circulated through his body.  
  
When the painful sensation ended, he dropped to his knees and started to catch his breath. He looked up to see Naraku there with one hand raised and a bloody hole through his chest.  
  
"I never saw it coming. You surprised me, Inuyasha." Naraku said. "Of course, that is the only hit you will ever score."  
  
Naraku leaped into the air and drew a black sword from his belt. "Stare and tremble at the sword of dark destruction!" he shouted.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the way, just as Naraku's sword came down onto the floor. A giant eruption occurred and a crater formed where the sword hit that was exactly five feet wide and five feet deep.  
  
Inuyasha drew his sword and shouted "Kaze no Kizu!" A giant blade of light jumped from his blade and headed towards Naraku. Naraku just held out his sword to defend. As soon as the blade of light met the blade of darkness, both pushed against each other.  
  
Naraku was surprised by the force of this attack and increased the strength he was using to hold the sword. It wasn't long before the blade of light diminished. Naraku chuckled and said. "Well, that wasn't very entertaining. I know that you can do better, Inuya."  
  
He never finished his sentence before he noticed some one behind him. He dodged to the right as Inuyasha's sword came down, just in time to take one of Naraku's arms.  
  
Naraku gasped as his arm fell, useless to the ground. He growled at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked at him and said "When I put my hand through your chest, it was like you had a hangnail, but now you seem mad for real."  
  
Naraku was really pissed off right now. He still had one arm and that one arm still had the sword of dark destruction. He smirked and stroked downwards with it. A blade of black energy flew from it and smashed into the unsuspecting Inuyasha, who was sent flying backwards.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and looked himself over. That attack had left him with many painful bruises, cuts, and gashes. "Looks like you can't handle another darkness wave." Naraku commented.  
  
Inuyasha knew this to be true. He had to find a way to counter that technique and quick. Then, he remembered a special quality of the Tetsaigia. It could absorb, amplify, redirect another person's energy right back at them.  
  
"Die!" Naraku shouted and fired another darkness wave.  
  
Inuyasha was ready this time. He held up his sword. The dark wave of energy was absorbed into the sword. "I have you now, Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted. "Your own evil energy will be the end of you!"  
  
He fired the energy from his sword. Naraku had no time to react. He was caught in the blast of his own energy. He didn't even have time to shout. As soon as the energy connected with him, he was incinerated. All that remained was a pile of ashes on the floor.  
  
Inuyasha fell to one knee, exausted. "I told you I would deal with you, asshole." He said and walked through the door at the far end of the room, hoping to catch up with the rest of his friends.  
  
Wait, did he just call them friends? "Yes." He said. "I guess those stupid bastards are my friends."  
  
With that "happy" thought, he started running up the stairs.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Well? Tell me what you think. I don't know if Tetsaigia has that ability, I just added that in. If you do know let me in on it. Don't forget to tell me what you think about those fanfic ideas at the top of this chapter. 


	21. Kenshin vs The Iron knuckle

Note: I am glad you all enjoyed the other chapter. I just hope you like this one just as much. Just don't forget to tell me what you think about my other fic ideas that were mentioned in the previous chapter.  
  
Chapter 21: Kenshin vs. Iron knuckle  
  
Kenshin and the Iron knuckle just held their weapons in front of them, staring each other down. "You know," said the Iron knuckle, "Facing me in a one on one match is the last mistake you'll ever make."  
  
Kenshin smirked and said "I highly doubt that. If you are anything like the ones I fought at the base of the castle, then there isn't anything you will be able to do."  
  
With that said, Kenshin sped at the Iron knuckle and slashed down. But, greatly to his surprise, the Iron knuckle sidestepped the blow with ease. Kenshin was unable to slow himself down before he slammed into the wall.  
  
The Iron knuckle laughed as Kenshin rose to his feet. "I am no ordinary Iron knuckle." He said. "I am an elite. I have fought through the ranks and earned myself abilities such as increased strength and speed."  
  
Kenshin was now a little worried. If this Iron knuckle could match him in strength and speed, then things did not look good. Kenshin, again rushed at the elite, but this time, the elite brought up his sword in defense and blocked the blow with the middle of his axes staff. He then swung it so that the blunt end of the ax caught Kenshin full in the face.  
  
Kenshin was surprised and was sent backwards, all the way to the wall. He met cold stone very abruptly and fell to the ground. Shaking off the faze, he stood and said "If all you can use is the ax up close, then I am afraid that, even with a boost to your power, you can't injure me."  
  
The Iron knuckle laughed and raised his ax, saying "I have a few tricks other than strength and speed. Fissure Strike!"  
  
As he shouted that last sentence, he struck the ground with his ax and a giant shock wave smashed into Kenshin, sending him back up against the wall. Once again Kenshin rose.  
  
Kenhsin took a few labored steps forward, closed his eyes, and said "Very impressive." When he reopened his eyes, the Iron knuckle was gone. He looked around for a bit before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Before he even turned his head fully around, he was greeted with a metal gauntlet against his head.  
  
Once again, Kenshin met the ground. Before he could rise, he felt a kick in his stomach and he was flung towards the door. After he finally managed to rise, he took another look at the Iron knuckle.  
  
The Iron knuckle was laughing. Then, his face grew stern. "I wanted a better challenge from you. I guess that I will have to settle for putting you out of your misery."  
  
Kenshin chuckled. "I am afraid that you have it backwards."  
  
Raising his ax again, the elite said "I assume that you are familiar with this technique." Then, he smashed his ax against the ground again. A familiar shock wave was headed straight for Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin was prepared this time. He started spinning his blade around at a tramendious speed. The shock wave crashed against the sword and was dispelled.  
  
"What?! How is that possible?!" shouted the Iron knuckle.  
  
Kenshin kept spinning his sword at the same speed and shouted "RYU-TSUI- SENI!!" Then, he charged with all his might at the elite. They impacted.  
  
As the smoke cleared, there were two battle-scared warriors standing there, each exausted, each standing on their last bit of strength.  
  
"I have a suggestion." Said the Iron knuckle. "We are both on our last leg here. So, lets put everything on one last charge."  
  
Kenshin nodded and held up his sword. The Iron knuckle held his ax out in front like a spear and charged, as did Kenshin.  
  
They drew ever closer at a deafening pace. As they thrust at each other, they flew past each other.  
  
They came to a stop and they turned to face each other. Kenshin fell to one knee and clutched his side. Blood was flowing freely from a huge gash.  
  
The Iron knuckle laughed and said "It is over."  
  
Kenhsin seconded him by saying "Yes, and that hole through your chest proves it."  
  
The Iron knuckle looked down and, for the first time, noticed the huge whole right through his chest. It was such a clean cut, you could see right through it. He let out a screech and clattered to the ground, in peaces.  
  
Kenshin got to his feet and said "You fought valiantly, honorable spirit. May you rest in peace."  
  
The soul that was still clinging to his armor floated out of the suit and whispered "Thank you." Then disappeared.  
  
Kenshin smiled to himself, then began to stagger up the stairs.  
  
_____________________________________________________________ Woohoo! This is great! I am finished with chapter twenty-one. Hallijuea! Keep those reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming. 


	22. Zidane vs Kuja

Note: Wow! Over 100 reviews! I'm so happy! I must thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. Sadly, it is coming to a close. But I will start a new one as soon as possible, so keep your eyes out for anything written by yours truly.  
  
Chapter 22: Zidane vs. Kuja  
  
Zidane stared at Kuja for a few seconds before drawing his sword. Kuja mearly brushed one of his bangs out of his face. "You realize, of course, that all your efforts were in vain." He said. "I guess that by now, all of your friends are withering in agony, begging death himself to save them."  
  
Zidane cocked his head towards Kuja at that comment. "You take that back. My friends wouldn't go down that easily."  
  
Kuja sighed. "They are really cute when they are naïve." He said.  
  
Zidane started to run at him at full speed. "I'll show you naïve!" he shouted.  
  
Zidane jumped up into the air and came back down with a vertical swipe of his sword. Kuja simply caught the blade in between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
Zidane was shocked. He was even more shocked when he was sent crashing across the room as Kuja pushed his blade back. Zidane jumped to his feet and said "Okay. lucky shot."  
  
Kuja responded "That was more skill than luck, and skill seemes to be one thing that you don't have."  
  
Zidane growled in anger and decided to use a more sneaky approach. He started running at Kuja again and made it seem like he was going to attempt another vertical slash.  
  
Kuja raised his hand, ready to fend off this old game. He was greatly surprised as Zidane jumped to the side and preformed a sideswipe that was aimed at his head. He jumped back, just in time.  
  
As he landed he gave a smart smirk. "It appears that you have missed me." Stated Kuja. Zidane shook his head and said "I don't think so." And pointed to his cheek.  
  
Kuja gave him a curious look and ran his hand over his face. When he drew his hand away, he found that it was covered in blood. For the first time, he noticed a sting on his cheek. There was a small cut there from Zidane's attack.  
  
Kuja looked angry for a moment, but then his face calmed and he said "It seems that I cannot afford to get close to you. So I will just have to fight long-distance!"  
  
Zidane got into a protective stance, not knowing what "long-distance" actually meant. Kuja cupped his hands together and a red ball of energy formed in his hand. "Let's see how you deal with this! Terra Homing!"  
  
Kuja let the beam of energy fly from his hand. As it neared it's target, it split into several beams.  
  
Zidane started jumping left and right, but it was no use. Every time he dodged one beam, it simply tuned around and flew back at him. Soon, they all impacted him. One from every angle. It was a nightmare.  
  
As the smoke cleared, Zidane stood there, clutching his arm, his sword at his feet. His breaths were labored and long. Most of his clothing was in tatters. All that remained was his whit undershirt and the top half of his pants.  
  
Kuja looked on in amusement. "As soon as I am done with you, I'll deal with any other rabble that is still breathing."  
  
Zidane could feel his anger rising. Then, came the line that made him snap. "Tell you what. I'll just beat you enough so that you don't pass out. That way, you will have a front row seat to watch each of your friends die, one by one." He started laughing hysterically.  
  
Zidane couldn't take it any longer. "I won't let you do that, you bastard!" shouted Zidane. Then, he was enveloped by a pink light.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Kuja.  
  
The light faded to reveal Zidane, now fully healed and covered in fur. He opened his eyes to show golden pupils glowing in his sockets. He grinned, showing his new fangs.  
  
Kuja looked on with horrer at the realization of what this was. "It can't be!" he shouted. "I-it's Trance!"  
  
Zidane pointed towards Kuja and said "That's right, pussy. And now, you die." He started muttering something illegible. Then, he was surrounded by golden script of an ancient race. "SOLUTION NINE!" Zidane shouted.  
  
The golden scripts shot at Kuja and enveloped him. He shouted and screamed, but to no avail. Soon, the scripts disappeared and along with them, Kuja.  
  
The light faded from Zidane's body and he returned to normal. He started walking to the doorway and uttered "I told him that I wouldn't lose to a pussy like him."  
  
_____________________________________________________________ Whew! This is nearly two hours of hard work, here. Please let me know what you think. 


	23. Ultamate showdown

Note: I am, once again, sorry for not updating. But don't worry. Summer is almost here and I'll have a lot of free time on my hands after school is out.  
  
Chapter 23: Ultimate Showdown!  
  
Link looked straight into the king of evils eyes. "Gannondorf, this is the last time you shall ever walk this earth!" he shouted.  
  
Gannondorf laughed. "What makes you think that you can even harm me, let alone kill me?"  
  
Link got into stance and said "I have learned a lot since the last time you showed your face in front of me!"  
  
Gannondorf laughed again. "Knoledge is not the only thin you will need to beat me." He said.  
  
Link grinned as Gannondorf charged up an energy shot. He hid one of his hands behind his shield and began charging up his own surprise for the king of evil.  
  
Gannondorf fired off the shot and shouted "Darkness Flare!" The bolt of power surged through the air and the oxygen in front of it seemed to catch on fire.  
  
Link brought out the hand that was hidden. It was glowing with an eriee blue flame. "Kitsune Bi!" he shouted. A blue flame shot from his hand and went soaring through the air.  
  
The two powers clashed with each other, pushing at each other, each trying to gain dominance. At first, one seemed to have the other hand, but then, the other one pushed back at it.  
  
Finally, after over five minuets of this, they both exploded at once, their power causing a great gust of wind.  
  
Link, Gannondorf, and even Zelda, who was still caught in the crystal, shilded themselves from the gust.  
  
As the gust died down and the smoke cleared, Gannondorf exclaimed "Where did you learn that?!"  
  
Link smirked and said "I can thank Keaton for that."  
  
Gannondorf chuckled and knew that this was true. "Very nice, hero of time." He said. "But how well will it defend you against this?" He raised his hands into the air and began to gather an immense amount of energy.  
  
Link was amazed never, had he seen such large amount of energy gathered at one time.  
  
"Prepare yourself!" shouted Gannondorf, "for the awesome power of my Eclipse Cannon!"  
  
He fired off the beam that was easily powerful enough to level the temple of time six times over. Link knew that there was no way that he could dodge that. He braced himself for the impact. He took it fully. He heard Zelda call out his name as he was sent hurling against one of the stone pillars on the roof.  
  
The impact crushed several of his ribs and shattered the pillar he crashed into. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Slowly, he rose up to a kneeling position. His chest was throbbing and his breathing was labored. "Damn!" he cursed.  
  
Gannondorf's laughter rang in his ears. "As you can see, hero of time," said Gannondorf, "You obviously can't take another one of those blasts."  
  
Link's lips curled into a smile. "Who said that I was going to give you another oppourtounity to fire another blast?" he asked. He pulled out his hookshot and fired at gannondorf. It latched onto his matted cape. Link pressed the return button and went flying towards Gannondorf.  
  
This manuver caught gannondorf by surprise. He didn't even have a chance to react as the flat side of the Master sword came down on his skull.  
  
Link went flying by after that and gannondorf clung onto his head. Link landed on his feet and turned around and rushed at Gannondorf.  
  
Gannondorf was ready with a counter strategy. As soon as link was in range, he swung his arm, catching Link full in the face. Link was flung to the other side of the roof and over the edge.  
  
He clung to the edge with his free hand. He tried to raise himself, but to no avail. Link heard the footsteps of Gannondorf growing ever closer. Soon, he saw the face of evil staring down at him.  
  
"I must admit, you caught me off-guard with that little trick of yours, but I'm afraid that it proved futile. This is where you die, hero of time." Gannondorf said as he raised his foot.  
  
Link braced himself as Gannondorf brought his foot down on his hand. Link shouted out in pain as the foot connected with his hand. Link closed his eyes as he felt his hand slipping. "So, this is where I die." He said to himself.  
  
Then, he heard a voice in his subconscious. It was the skull kid. "Don't give up. Just think of all the people that are counting on you!" the voice said. Link saw images of all his friends flash through his mind. Inuyasha, Kenshin, Zidane, Keaton, and. Zelda.  
  
Link felt his power rising within him. In an impressive display of flexability, he flung himself upwards and bent his back all the way, kicking Gannondorf full in the face.  
  
Gannondorf was sent halfway across the roof, but quickly recovered. "Why won't you die?" he shouted at Link.  
  
Link smirked. "There is just to much at steak."  
  
Gannondorf rose his hand into the air and said "I don't care! You will still die at my hands." He tried to gather energy for his eclipse cannon, But was unable to. "It can't be!" he shouted. "I've used up to much energy! I can't form the attack!"  
  
Link chuckled and the Trifoce of courage started glowing with a bright light. The energy started to flow into the Master sword. "That's a shame." He said. "Because I have enough energy to serve seven!"  
  
He slashed down and a golden beam shot out of the sacred blade. It hit Gannondorf and ripped through his body. Gannondorf yelled out at the top of his lungs and fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
Link looked down and dropped to one knee. He looked over to see that the crystal that was encasing Zelda was gone and she was running at full speed towards him.  
  
She kneeled beside him and drew him into a deep embrace. "Link I was so scared that I had lost you!" She shouted.  
  
Link nodded and noticed three other figures coming up the stairwell. It was the others.  
  
Kenhsin was the first to reach them. "We were worried about you, but it seems that you did all right, that you did."  
  
Inuyasha stepped up next and said "Big dope, I was afraid that I was gonna need to haul your carcass to a grave yard."  
  
Zidane just stood there with his arms crossed.  
  
After everyone was introduced to Zelda, they all started down the stairwell. But a deep voice stopped them. "This isn't over!" the voice stated. Link turned around to see Gannondorf standing there, his eyes glowing Yellow, and the Triforce of power throbbing on his hand. He cried out as he was engulfed in Black light...  
  
_____________________________________________________________ Whoa! Major cliffhanger! Don't kill me! Just let me know what you think. I accept all forms of reviews. So tell Mee!!!!! 


	24. a twist

Note: This is NOT the last chapter! I am thinking about tow more chapters before I bring this piece of work to a close.  
  
Chapter 24: A twist  
  
Link had to shield his eyes to ward off the blinding flash that enveloped Gannondorf. The flash started fading, but Gannondorf was still glowing and he still looked the same. Then, something shot down from the sky.  
  
It stopped and hovered in front of the group. It looked like a small mask with yellow eyes and blood red pupils. The rest of it was a dark purple and along its edges were great yellow spikes. It spoke to them in a very deep, telepathic voice.  
  
"It is good to see you again, Link." It said. "I haven't had the pleasure of seeing you since you ruined my plans to destroy Termina."  
  
Link looked on in horror at the mask in front of him that often haunted his dreams. "Majora!?" shouted link. "I thought I killed you! I watched you crumble inside the moon at Termina!"  
  
Majora laughed. "You only managed to destroy my physical form, foolish brat! My spirit and my mask still live on. But, unfourtunatly, without a body to use as a Ginny pig, there is no way for me to kill you. But let me ask you a question. What do you think would happen if you combined the body of one of your arch enemies with the spirit of another, hmm?"  
  
Link realized what Majora was about to do, but before anyone could make an attempt to stop him, the mask flew onto Gannondorf's face and attached itself, firmly. A dark energy erupted and engulfed both, Majora and Gannondorf.  
  
Link and the others watched on in horror as Gannondorf's body started changing. His arms started to grow spikes similar to the ones on Majora's mask. His chest became a sick purple color and two eyes like the ones that were on the mask. His fingers became lengthy claws and his legs started sprouting tentacles that easily were ten feet in length. As for the head, it was hidden by the mask, but below the eyes on the mask was a very toothy mouth.  
  
"Damn!" Link cursed. He recognized many of these attributes from Majora's three physical forms.  
  
Inuyasha, being rash as always, drew his sword and rushed straight at the villan combo. Majora laughed and one of the tentacles on his legs struck out at Inuyasha, striking him across the chest and sending him crashing into Kenshin.  
  
"We don't have the strength to fight off this monster!" shouted Zidane  
  
Then, a golden light washed over Link, Kenshin, Inuyasha, and Zidane. They felt refreshed, almost instantly. Link looked back to see Zelda transferring her energy into them. "I can only do this once." She said. "This technique should leave you felling fully healed, But I will have used up all of my own energy. Give that bastard what he deserves!"  
  
Zelda collapsed to the ground. Link cried out her name and ran to her. He checked her heartbeat. It was still there. She was only unconscious. He laid her down, gently and rose up, drawing his sword.  
  
"Bastard!" shouted Link. "I am going to make you both pay for all you have done! I'll get you for seven years ago in Hyrule, for what happened in Termina, for the imprisonment of those spirits, for keaton's suffering, and for the skull kid's death!"  
  
Kenshin stepped forward and retrieved his sword from its sheath. "I cannot allow you to continiue to harm innocent people." He said. "You have caused to much suffering to be forgiven."  
  
Inuyasha stepped up. "I don't really care abut this universe," he said, "but I will make you sorry for all that you have done!"  
  
Zidane joined his comrades with his sword. "I can't allow any more distruction!" he shouted. "This here and now!"  
  
They all got into stance and Majora just laughed. "So, this is where it all ends." He said. "Lets take a look at the states for this match-up. Four brats are trying to appose two of the most powerful forces in the universe, combined. And, these four brats are: an elf who claims to be the hero, a big softy that refuses to kill, a half-demon with an extremely short fuse, and an over-grown monkey. I wonder what the outcome will be."  
  
Majora got into stance as they all charged in unison. No matter what he boasted, Majora knew that, even with this new body, it would take all of his physical and mental abilities to beat these swordsmen. the legendary FOUR SWORDS.  
  
_____________________________________________________________ Well, what do you think? Sorry if it seemed short, but this chapter was just to get the twist up. The battle starts next chapter. And I can assure you. it won't be pretty. Please read and review!!! 


	25. Final clash: The power of freindship

Note: Well, the end is near. (sigh!) I am really going to miss writing this fic. But I will start my next fic A.S.A.P., I promise. Please stay tuned to my username for upcoming stories. Okay, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 25: Final clash: the power of friendship  
  
They all charged at once. Majora just stood there and stared at the oncoming worriors. He was poised and ready to defend if need be.  
  
Link, Kenshin, Inuyasha, and Zidane were almost upon him when he jumped. All four of them were astonished as he reached a height of twenty feet, easily. Then, he spread out all of his limbs, including his tentacles and shouted "Don't assume that I am as weak as before! I have grown in strength since our last battle, Hero of time!"  
  
Energy surged through his limbs. He consentrated the energy into his palm and shouted "Masta Blast!"  
  
The energy flew from the tips of all his tentacles in separate beams. The attack rained down upon the surprised swordsmen. All of them cried out as the attack hit home. Smoke and dabree flew everywhere. Majora landed as the smoke cleared.  
  
He looked on, knowing that none of them would be so easily defeated. Sure enough, all of them were still alive and well. The most that the attack had done was give them a few minor scratches.  
  
Each of them backed up towards one of the barracks of the tower.  
  
Majora said "Well, I knew that that attack wouldn't do much, but I expected it to at least take a limb."  
  
Inuyasha looked defiantly at Majora. "It'll take a lot more than that to stop me."  
  
Majora snickered and said "Something like this?" and fired one of the spikes on his arm at Inuyasha. It soared through the air at a speed never before measured. Inuyasha didn't have time to react before it hit.  
  
Luckily, the spike landed in between Inuyasha's legs, just below his, er. soft spot.  
  
Link gulped at this and said "Damn. Did it."  
  
Inuyasha recovered from his shock and said "I think it missed. I hope."  
  
He removed the spike with his hand and was relieved to see that his private place was unharmed.  
  
Majora, meanwhile, was on the ground in a fit of laughter. After recovering from his laughter, he stood up and wiped a tear from his eye. "That," he said, "was one of the funniest gags I have ever pulled."  
  
Kenshin growled and said "I see nothing funny about what you just did." He went back into stance and charged. Majora just started chanting something. A giant spear of thunder formed in his hand.  
  
He held it like a javalin and threw it. Kenshin, surprised, tried to leap out of the way, but the spear caught him in the shoulder. He felt a giant surge of electricity pulse through his body followed by a heaping, helping of pain. Kenshin screamed out and fell to his knees.  
  
Zidane, at this point, was furious. Leaving all rational thought behind him, he ran at Majora in a zigzag pattern to avoid any surprises that Majora may have.  
  
Majora smirked. The kid had a good strategy, if it wasn't for the trumph card that he was about to play. "Scorch torch!" shouted Majora.  
  
Instantly, an area within ten feet of him went up in flames. Zidane was, unfortunately only five feet away and was caught within the inferno. When the flame cleared, Zidane was there on the ground, black as ash.  
  
Inuyasha cried out "Bastard! Kaze no Kizu!" and a glowing blade of light soared at Majora. Majora lifted his hand and a barrier surrounded him. The blade of light formed by Inuyasha's attack bounced off the shield and was sent back from whence it came, right into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha fell to the ground, paralyzed by his own energy.  
  
Majora faced Link. "Once again, it is just you and I, hero of time." He said.  
  
Link looked over at his friends. They were all helpless now. Not one of them were moving. All of them seemed lifeless.  
  
Link let one tear fall down his cheek. Many emotions played him at once. Sorrow, fear, anger, and hatred all surged though him at once. "This is for my friends, you jerk!"  
  
With that said, Link ran towards Majora with his master sword coursing his energy. At that moment, Link felt his friends. They were with him, attacking with all their might.  
  
Majora yawned and said "Haven't we seen this show before?" and launched another thunder spear at Link like the one he had launched at Kenshin.  
  
At that moment, Link felt the reflexes of Kenshin course through him. He sidestepped the attack without any problem.  
  
Majora was surprised, momentarily, but recovered and shot another scorch torch.  
  
Link felt the agility of Zidane and jumped, narrowly avoiding the ring of fire. The jump had carried him so far, that he was going to land on top of Majora. He put his sword beneath his feet like a pogo stick and prepared for a big landing.  
  
At this point, Majora was scared. As a last resort, he put up the barrier that had thwarted Inuyasha up, thinking that even the legendary master sword wouldn't be able to break through.  
  
Link saw this and felt Inuyasha's strength in him he thrust his feet with the blade straight through the barrier.  
  
Majora stared in shock. The blade was now embedded in his skull. "H-how did you. get b-by my attacks?" Asked Majora.  
  
Link smirked and said "It was the power of friendship that got me through this one."  
  
The surprised look on Majora's face changed to a soft smile as he said "Well fought, hero of time. It appears that I have lost again, haven't I?"  
  
With those final words, Majora's mask and Gannondorf's body was enveloped in a black flame and disappeared completely, leaving behind the Triforce of power.  
  
"It seems that they are gone for good this time." Said a voice. Link spun around to see Zelda standing there, smirking. "It is time for us to restore the Triforce to it's original glory."  
  
As she spoke, she held up her hand that had the Triforce of wisdom on it. It glowed slightly, and the piece of the Triforce flew off her hand and joined the Trifoce of power.  
  
Link did the same and his Triforce of courage joined his two counterparts. There was a great flash. After it cleared, the completed Triforce stood before them.  
  
The three spirits that were imprisoned flew down. "We are grateful." They said in unison.  
  
A form appeared in front of them. It was none other than the old man that had helped Link so long ago. "Thank you for saving our universe." He said. "Yes, I am the master here. As a reward, I will use the Triforce to grant any wish you want. Then, I shall seal it back in the sacred realm.  
  
Link thought over all of the possibilities. Then, he looked at the lifeless forms of Kenshin, Inuyasha, and Zidane. Without their help, guidance and friendship, he would never have made it this far.  
  
"The only thing I want," Link said, "Is for my friends to be returned to life."  
  
The old man nodded and raised his hands. There was another flash. After this one, the Trifoce, the spirits, and the old man were gone. In their place stood Kenshin, Inuyasha, and Zidane.  
  
"It is good to be back, that it is." Said Kenshin.  
  
"I was afraid there, for a moment." Said Zidane.  
  
"Feh! Nothing that I can't handle." Said Inuyasha.  
  
Link and Zelda just laughed, happy to see that their friends were all right.  
  
A blue portal opened up. "This will take you back to Hyrule. We are all in deep debt to you. Please, don't forget us." Said a voice. No one needed to be told twice. They all ran straight into the portal.  
  
_____________________________________________________________ Woohooo! What a long one! This is NOT the last chapter! There will be one more! Please read and review! 


	26. Farewells and a new journey begins

Note: (Dramatic music starts playing.) The end is here, the fat lady just sang, all the meat is on the kabob. Oh well. I had a lot of fun writing this fic and your support was greatly appreciated. And, once again, I promise that a new fic will be up A.S.A.P. So please enjoy the conclusion to FOUR SWORDS!  
  
Chapter 27: Farewells and a new journey begins.  
  
Link sighed as he got out of bed. It had been over a week since he and his friends had defeated Gannondorf and Majora, and still, things hadn't calmed down one bit. He had woken up earlier than usual so that he could get some breakfast before an entire crowd set in looking for a hand shake.  
  
Carefully, he snuck down the stairs to the dining hall and was surprised to find Kenshin, Inuyasha, Zidane, and Zelda there as well. "What are you guys doing up this early?" asked Link.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "You aren't the only one who doesn't like crowds, man." He answered.  
  
Link chuckled, knowing that this was an obvious answer.  
  
Kenshin stood up. "I will be departing very soon, that I will." He said.  
  
Link stared at the first friend he had made on his journey. "Why?" Link asked. "Why don't you stay here? There is more that enough room here at the castle." Kenshin just shook his head. "I am a wanderer. And like many wanderers, I am not very content to stay in one place for very long. Plus, there is very little in Hyrule that I havn't seen already. I need to keep traveling to find a place that no one knows about, a place where I can discover something new. I don't know if I shall ever return, that I don't. But if I do, I look forwards to seeing you all again." With those words, Kenshin left the dining hall and the castle and started walking.  
  
Link sighed, knowing that, even if he caught up with Kenshin that he couldn't change his mind.  
  
Inuyasha was the next to stand. "I'll be leaving to." He said. "I can't stand all of these people wading on me, hand and foot. I'm going to leave Hyrule and try to find a place where I can be at peace and mabey be accepted." Without another word, Inuyasha left.  
  
Link was a little disappointed. "Well, at least you're here, Zidane."  
  
But a quick frown from Zidane shattered Link's hopes that at least one of his new friends was staying. "Link, I had a great time with you and the others, but I was cooped up inside an oasis in a dessert for most of my life. I want to go out there and see the world." Zidane stood and left in the same fashion of Kenshin and Inuyasha.  
  
Link bowed his head. Zelda stood up and asked "Link, what's wrong?"  
  
Link looked up and gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine, it's just that. even though I only knew those guys for a month or so, I feel like we've been life long friends." He sighed.  
  
Zelda strode up to him and said "Why don't we go for an adventure of our own and clear your head."  
  
Link looked at her and said "But what about your father? He'll be really pissed if he finds out that your leaving Hyrule without his permission."  
  
Zelda wrapped Link in an embrace and answered "Then we won't let him find out, will we?"  
  
Link smiled and returned her embrace. *****  
  
The next week, Link and Zelda sneaked down to the stables while everyone else was asleep. Link trust open the door as quietly as he could, But he wasn't prepared for who he was going to see in the stables.  
  
Standing in front of three strange horses were none other Kenshin, Inuyasha, and Zidane. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Link and Zelda at the same time.  
  
Kenshin strode forward and placed a hand on Link's shoulder and said "I have already been to most of these places, but it may be a little more interesting while traveling with you, Link."  
  
Inuyasha stood where he was and said "I was about to leave, when I remembered how many times that I had to pull all of your asses out of the fireplace. So, I'll just stick around until you can pay me off."  
  
Zidane said "If I am going to explore the world, then I would rather do it with my friends instead of alone."  
  
Link and Zelda both smiled as all five of them mounted their steeds. "Well, then, let's get going." Said Link. "Adventure isn't going to find us if we are just sitting here, right?"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. Then, the five brave explorers, headed off to the west, not knowing what awaited them past Hyrule's border. But they did know that, whatever was there, they would face it together.  
  
THE END  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
And so ends this fic. What did you think? Please tell me! Also, I am considering doing a sequel to this story. If you want one, just say YAY! In your reviews. Until we meet again, this is RichaCo signing off! 


End file.
